Time After Time Short Stories
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: A collection of short stories in my Time After Time verse. Includes character death, reincarnated!Ianto, alien!Ianto, long lived!Ianto. Also mpreg, children, domestic life for Jack and Ianto, with some visits from the 10th and 11 Eleventh Doctors.
1. Time, Time, Time

This is the first of a series of smaller stories in the Time After Time 'verse, which I will be posting in chronological order in this verse. They range from before "Time After Time" to about 20 years after the main fic. Some of the first fics are a bit depressing, but if you read "Time After Time", then you go it gets better. The series is about family and friends. Some stories also include Gwen, Toshiko and Owen. There are a couple of longer stories which will be posted on their own when I get to it. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**TIME, TIME, TIME  
**  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, 9th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Alex Hopkins, Yvonne Hartman. OC: Seleny Williams  
Spoilers: Safe to have watched both seasons of Torchwood, and all four seasons of Doctor Who. Mentions of "The Empty Child" (DW), and "Fragments: (TW); very slight nod to "Cyberwoman" (TW) and "Army of Ghosts/Doomsday" (DW)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do cknow the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: m/m, character death (other than Jack)  
Summary: Reflections of Jack Harkness' life. It runs mostly along canon, but branches out to the "Time After Time" universe.  
Written for Day Twenty-Nine of Red Is My Colour at LiveJournal in early 2009. The prompt was the lyrics to "Hazy Shade of Winter".

Takes place before "Time After Time".

* * *

_Time, time, time, see what's become of me  
While I looked around  
For my possibilities  
I was so hard to please  
But look around, leaves are brown  
And the sky is a hazy shade of winter_

Inside the Chula ship, the tall handsome man with brown hair raised a martini glass in triumph, saluting his own reflection. He studied the reflection in appreciation. The appropriated uniform looked good on him. He looked like a poster boy to join the RAF. He smiled in bittersweet memory, thinking back to his home world, and how he was the first one from the Boeshane Peninsula to be accepted to the Time Agency. That was back when the Agency had an untarnished image and did more good than raise scandals. He sipped from his drink, pushing back the thought that he had also tarnished with the years.

The one place he had not expected to do well was on Earth during World War II. His first con upon finding himself in England in the 1940's paid very well. He decided to stick around and see what else he would be able to pull off. In the meantime, he was feeding his adrenaline rush by fighting in the war. Of course, he picked the side that he knew would win, because it would not change the outcome. He knew that much. He knew how to be careful not to change history because of his training with the Time Agency. One did not work his way up the ranks by creating paradoxes when on assignments.

His staying in England for the 1940's was an interesting change in his life. His time as a Time Agent and his adventures since had been exciting, but did not give him many opportunities for dogfights in the heat of battle. He knew he was going to enjoy his time there – for however long it lasted until he grew bored and moved on.

He grinned, putting the glass once again to his mouth. "Here's to you, Captain Jack Harkness," he christened himself. There was something about that name that felt comfortable to him. He downed the drink and then grabbed the greatcoat. Shrugging it on, he prepared to leave the ship and join some of his new mates in the squadron, endure jokes about his American accent, drink and celebrate what he felt was the beginning of a new era for him.

* * *

_Hear the salvation army band  
Down by the riverside, its bound to be a better ride  
Than what youve got planned  
Carry your cup in your hand  
And look around, leaves are brown now  
And the sky is a hazy shade of winter_

The man who now went by Jack Harkness strolled along the booths of feudal Japan's marketplace. He was aware that they had lost the Doctor. He shared a knowing grin with Rose Tyler, and they looked back to find the Doctor haggling with a merchant over something or another. The Doctor looked incongruous in his black outfit, complete with leather jacket. Jack knew he probably stood out as much in a bright blue tee-shirt and jeans. Rose was equally dressed in early 21st century clothes among a sea of kimonos and hakamas. It was an interesting concept to Jack. His previous travels through time included dressing the part to blend in with locals. While the TARDIS had a wardrobe, and he probably could have found something more period to wear, he chose not to, deciding to enjoy the freedom the TARDIS afforded her travelers.

Jack and Rose continued along their way, not concerned with losing the Doctor. If nothing else, they knew where the TARDIS was. They continued to stroll along booths, and looking at wares for sale. Suddenly Jack came to a stop, grasping Rose by her arm. She looked back at him in question.

"Over there. I don't think that merchant realizes he's losing some of his wares," he replied.

"Jack, don't hurt him," Rose warned of the thief. "We'll never hear the end of it from the Doctor."

Jack flashed Rose his most charming smile. "Just watch."

Rose rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fear those words instilled. She already knew the man who called himself Jack Harkness well enough.

The Doctor came up to her, and they watched as Jack went behind the man who was removing wares from behind the booth. Quickly Jack got a grip on him, and pulled him toward the front to the merchant.

The Doctor was grinning as Jack came over to rejoin the Doctor and Rose. Jack's smile was wide. He looked over at Rose and winked. "See? No problem."

"This time," Rose commented.

Jack's grin got wider as he walked between the Doctor and Rose. Life was good for him. He was not making large sums of money like he had when doing cons. In fact, he was making less than as a Time Agent. Yet he had a roof over his head, even if it was the TARDIS. Somehow money never seemed to be an issue when traveling with the Doctor. They were able to buy drinks and food while exploring local cultures, and returned to the TARDIS with trinkets if they saw something they liked.

Most important to Jack, the bitterness the Time Agency left in his being was fading. There was no pay traveling with the Doctor, but the benefits were better than he had. He had two great friends, travel, and the sense of pride when helping someone.

Doing well didn't pay well at all, but Jack discovered money could not buy the sense of contentment and pride he had started to feel since meeting the Doctor.

* * *

_Hang on to your hopes, my friend  
Thats an easy thing to say, but if your hopes should pass away  
Simply pretend  
That you can build them again  
Look around, the grass is high  
The fields are ripe, its the springtime of my life_

Captain Jack Harkness stood atop of the new Wales Millennium Center, looking down at Cardiff. It was the first day of a new year, of a brand new century… and a new millennium. There was still celebrating going on in the streets below, along the bay and even across the Plass. Jack could not fault them for it. He would be down there too, partying with the rest of Cardiff, making new friends and acquiring new lovers.

He never felt as if he fit in completely – not in all the long many years of his neverending life, but he did his best to try. Most of the time he managed to fool himself, The one thing he knew was not an illusion. Cardiff, Wales was now home to him, whether he fit in or not.

He wondered if he ever could disillusion himself with the lies and deception, all for his benefit of believing, for a brief time, that he did belong. That day was a new start. Instead of feeling light headed, like the partiers below, he felt the heaviness of responsibility settle on him like never before.

He had spent the hours between midnight and dawn bagging bodies and scrubbing up blood. His friends and co-workers and his leader. All dead. He would have been too, if he was able to stay dead. Alex had said so much to him just before he watched his leader put a gun to his head and blow out his own brains.

He had already spoken to Torchwood London. Director Yvonne Hartman made sure he was lucky that Alex had set a message to be sent off to London at midnight, detailing what he had done, and what he was about to do. It had come through means that no one except Alex could authorize its transmission. That saved Jack from an investigation and imprisonment. She still dropped hints that she was not entirely convinced Jack had nothing to do with all of Torchwood Three dead. The Prime Minister stepped in, and made sure that The Torchwood Institute honored Alex Hopkins' wishes to turn Torchwood Three over to Jack. Hartman had offered to send replacements so Torchwood Three would be manned, but Jack flat out refused. He knew they would be more like ears and eyes to report back to Hartman than any real help to Jack.

For a century Jack had watched how Torchwood was run. While he admitted that the overall purpose of Torchwood was good for mankind, he disagreed with how many things were handled. He never really gave thought of changing it more than the little his presence brought about. He never considered taking it over one day. Back then, he never thought he would be put in the position of Director to any branch of Torchwood, not even in Glasgow. His history was an open book at least to those at executive level in Torchwood. He always believed that had he been given the chance, he would still have to play by someone's rules. It didn't sit well with him, especially when Yvonne Hartman took over the reigns in 1996. He never planned to bend or concede to her and the politics she played. And yet, he knew she was powerful enough that he had to tread carefully around. After living over 150 years, Jack was no idiot.

Now he found himself in charge of Torchwood Three in Cardiff, but with no team. He had assured Hartman and the Prime Minister that he planned to rebuild the team, but it would take some time. He didn't want London's hand me downs, and he didn't want to just pull likely candidates off the streets in a rush to rebuild. When he did find someone to offer them a spot with Torchwood, there would be no doubt they belonged there. If it took him years to build up the team to the five or six that Cardiff usually employed, so be it.

What he did not say in the conference call was now that he was in charge of Torchwood Three, he had other plans of rebuilding Torchwood. Alex's team was more relaxed than those who worked for London, but there was still too many traces of Torchwood One's influences for his liking.

Captain Jack Harkness, Director of Torchwood Three, stood proud as he continued to gaze down at the city he was now charged to protect from alien threat. The heaviness in his heart started to fade a little as he vowed that Torchwood Three would be a new type of Torchwood. It would fulfill its potential of protecting Cardiff and even the Earth from those who would threaten it, but also make peace to aliens who meant no harm, as long as their visibility was not cast out among the public and creating panic.

Someday, in the not too far distant future, Jack hoped, Torchwood Three would be an organization that the Doctor would be proud of.

* * *

_Ahhh, seasons change with the scenery  
Weaving time in a tapestry  
Wont you stop and remember me  
At any convenient time  
Funny how my memory slips while looking over manuscripts  
Of unpublished rhyme  
Drinking my vodka and lime_

Captain Jack Harkness looked across the table in the dimly lit bar, watching his team as they joked and laughed over drinks. Nights like this was good, he knew. While he never drank anything but water on such ventures out, he still pushed for after work teambuilding. It brought them closer. They all still had secrets, some shared with only one or two of the others, and others hidden away so no one could see. It was okay, Jack mused, as he watched Owen smack his forehead over something Ianto had said – in his usual straight-faced style – while Toshiko and Gwen laughed. Jack smiled warmly. This was the team he was looking for. It took him years to get the team to this level, and had a couple of hit and misses, such as Suzie Costello, and a near miss with Ianto and his secret in the basement.

This was the team that would help change the world. They were not merely Torchwood Three. They were Torchwood. There was only Archie over in Torchwood Two in Glasgow. Torchwood One was gone, but still remembered. Torchwood Four was… well, who knew where or when it was. The Institute's charter had been revised more to Jack's liking. He had a team who was like family to him. He loved each one of them, in his own way. They each demanded to be loved differently.

This was the team Jack always wanted to remember, even many years after the last of them was gone, leaving Jack alone again. He pushed those thoughts aside. He was not going to worry about the losses of the future, and concentrate on the here and now.

It was getting late and they all finally left the bar. Jack made sure Gwen, Owen and Toshiko were piled into a cab, and giving the cabbie enough money for the three fares, plus a large tip, rattled off addresses, making sure his drunken team got home in one piece. He reminded them to call in the morning and he would pick them up, since their cars were parked near the Hub before the cab pulled away.

He turned to the one remaining. He grinned as he took Ianto's hand in his and they started to walk down the street toward Ianto's car. They would most likely end up in Ianto's flat that night. He stroked the other's hand with his thumb as they walked, Ianto turning his head to flash him a smile that spoke of love and promised delights once they were in privacy.

It was time to love Ianto the way the younger man deserved. Out of all the many lovers Jack had in his long life, and all he knew he would have in the future, it was Ianto that he wanted to remember the most. To love the most. And if he could, find a way to keep Ianto with him through time. He knew that was impossible. So he would do the next best thing.

Love hard and well, and build up enough memories so he never would forget.

* * *

_But look around, leaves are brown now  
And the sky is a hazy shade of winter_

Look around, leaves are brown  
Theres a patch of snow on the ground...

He was getting ready to leave from the small dinner party when Seleny Williams stopped him with a firm grasp on his arm.

"Don't you know you're staying here tonight, Uncle Jack," Gwen Cooper's daughter stated, in her _'I'm not taking no for an answer'_ tone.

Jack sighed, placing a large rough hand over the small delicate one of the woman he saw as a niece. "Sel, I'll be fine. Thank you for the wonderful meal… and the birthday party for him."

Seleny grinned and reached up to kiss Jack's cheek. "Uncle Ianto warned me. He said you loved to do things for his birthday, and that you would still want to honor the day he was born."

Jack shook his head. He knew what she meant was finding the video message Ianto had made, only to be watched in the event of his death. Toshiko had started a trend. Gwen had made several up. One for Jack and Ianto, along with whoever else was on their team at the time of her death, along with personal messages to anyone who was near and dear to her. Ianto had followed her example, especially after watching his personal message from Gwen. He also made sure that Seleny would get two – one if she was younger, and one when she was an adult. Jack only learned about that fact after Seleny showed up several months earlier, after graduating from university, insisting that he hire her on to Torchwood.

"He didn't want you to be alone today," she softly said. "I don't want you to. So, it's the guest room for you tonight. Deal. And until then, we're going to sit on the couch, drink tea and watch Bond movies."

Jack's eyes filled with tears, but he smiled at the young woman. "That's not fair. It's you and Ianto against me." He tried to pout.

Seleny laughed. "I knew you'd see it our way. Now into the lounge for you, while I make us some tea."

Jack pulled her in for a warm hug, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you," he said, as she tucked her dark head under his chin. "I'm not alone thanks to you."

"That's the intent, Uncle Jack. Now shoo. And if you're nice, I have some chocolate chip biscuits."

Jack grinned and kissed her forehead before going off to the lounge. His shoulders still hung a little, but he was getting better, Seleny observed. Because while Ianto had hoped Jack would never forget their love, he also wanted Jack to be again without him, to live and to love.

It was Ianto's final desire that as time went on for Jack, as he continued to outlive everyone he loved, he would never stop living – or loving.

And somehow, someway, that Jack Harkness would never be alone.


	2. Moving On

**Moving On  
**  
Characters/Pairing: Jack, Tish, Jack/Ianto (mentioned), Gwen/Rhys (mentioned), also mentioned: Owen, Tosh, Martha, Mickey, Tom Milligan, Francine and Clive Jones, PC Andy Davidson, The Doctor (I think I got everyone... *whew*)  
Spoilers: Very brief mention of DW Stolen Planet/Journey's End, Utopia/Sound of the Drums/Last of the Time Lords and TW Exit Wounds. If you blink you might miss them.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: Angst, character deaths  
Summary: The winter after Jack has lost Ianto.  
Notes: Written for Day Two for Red Is My Colour on LiveJournal in early 2009. Set in the "Time After Time" 'verse. Prompt at the start.

* * *

_Winter  
__**Joshua Radin**_

I should know  
Who I am by now  
I walk  
The record stands somehow  
Thinking of winter

Your name is the splinter inside me  
While I wait

He folded his arms across his chest, as if to ward off the cold, but it was an impulsive gesture to ward of chills from his memories. He slowly walked from the SUV, along the path taking him along the side of the cottage. He wasn't ready to go in yet, although he knew he had to eventually. He had taken his time going to the cottage.

Earlier he had found himself sitting in what was formerly the Information Booth, now used only as an entrance and exit to the Hub, no longer open to the public.

_He had sat behind the counter that was dusted occasionally, his eyes falling on a pile of magazines. While the Information Booth was dusted, most of it was still untouched, preserving it like the day the team had gone out to stop the latest alien invasion._

Jack picked up the top magazine, noting it was about music. A blue plastic marking flag stuck out from the top, indicting Ianto's place in reading the last time his partner had picked it up.

On that day. The day that Jack woke from the dead alone. The day Ianto never woke.

Instead of heading down to the SUV, he found himself walking along the Quay, remembering how he had felt having Ianto at his side, how at times they would walk hand in hand, as lovers and partners. They didn't get that chance the morning it happened. They did not even wake up in their own bed, indulging in their usual morning routine until it was time to leave for the Hub.

_They had spent the last two days in the Hub, following the Rift activity, planning strategies and managing to prevent more destruction and death in Cardiff than what came from the aliens._

The day before was the 20th anniversary of their Civil Partnership ceremony. They made time to join their teammates, along with their families and some friends they had made over the years, including a couple of their neighbors in the small restaurant they had reserved to have dinner. The celebration did not last as long as they had originally planned, being the aliens decided to strike again, and Torchwood had to head out. Jack and Ianto made some excuses to those who had no idea about Torchwood, telling their friends to head right home and stay inside for a while.

They never did make it home that night like they had planned to after their party, and indulge in the private celebrating that was on the schedule for that night. They did not even get to share the tiny cot in the bunkroom beneath Jack's office. And they did not get to go home together the next day. When Jack finally came back, he still did not go to the cottage, and one of the team went out to retrieve some clean clothes for Jack. Jack stayed away for another week and when he finally returned to their cottage, alone, he did not last a week living there. Before the week was up, his clothes were packed, along with a few belongings and mementos of his life with Ianto and he moved back into the Hub.

On the drive to the cottage, Jack had stopped at the castle, remembering times he would go with Ianto. He walked through a cold, empty park, knowing it was exactly how he felt.

He finally found himself pulling the SUV into the driveway of the cottage he had lived in with Ianto. He had already donated both cars they had owned months ago to an organization that Jack knew their cars had gone to a family in desperate need of a vehicle, or the money from an auction going to funds to help those in need. Jack almost did the same with the cottage, but found that while he could not live there anymore, he could not let go of it.

He was there that day to clean it out and prepare it for future tenants. Jack decided since he could not let go of it, he would rent it out for a moderately low price to a family in need. The cottage had two bedrooms, and Jack heard that the family selected to move in had three children. He was assured that the youngest was still an infant and would room with his parents, while the other two were toddlers and would be fine to share a room. The family was told they would be able to move into the cottage during the second week of January.

Jack stopped in the garden, and gazed at the patch of dead plants. It was once Ianto's flower bed. There was a time it was alive and brilliant with colors. Jack had loved sitting in the garden, able to smell the scents of the various flowers growing there. Sometimes he would cut some of the flowers for a fresh bouquet to adorn their dining table. Now it just reminded Jack of Ianto's death. Unlike with Ianto, Jack hoped that the family moving in would be able to bring the flowerbed back to life.

It was spring that Jack had lost Ianto. Spring, he reflected, saying was it was the beginning of life. He grimaced as he walked through the garden, his eyes resting on a tree. He could not help but give a small smile remembering the day he had arrived home with what Ianto had called a sprout.

_"Jack, you can't be serious," Ianto had said, shaking his head. They had moved into the cottage the month before and was still working on changes to make it their own home. They were still newlyweds with their CP just over a month ago._

_Jack looked down at the fragile looking plant in the small container. "It's supposed to be a tree," he said. "All it needs is some room, fresh air and some tender loving care."_

_"What planet did that come from?" Ianto asked._

_"Earth. I was in the florist, planning to buy you some flowers, but then I noticed the owner was about to toss it into the bin. I don't know, but I didn't want that to happen. He gave it to me, as if telling it good riddance. I figure we could plant it in that space in the garden and let it take root."_

_Ianto shook his head. "I was hoping to eventually get a proper tree to plant in that space, and then we can enjoy some shade."_

_"And we will. Once it grows."_

_"Jack," Ianto said fondly. "Why don't we find a bigger container to put it in and keep it as an indoor plant?"_

_"It's supposed to be a tree," Jack protested._

_"Fine," Ianto relented. "Go plant it. I suppose by the time we decide on a real tree, the space will be available again."_

But the space would never be available again. The tiny fragile twig took root, and Jack had admitted to using some mix he made in the Hub to help it along. That was all it needed. Within a few years time, they had a tree sufficient to provide the shade Ianto had wanted in their garden, and continued for grow for 20 years. Jack had made up his mind to come around once in a while and look out for the tree, even if it had not needed anything additional help for 19 years.

He stopped by the tree, placing his hand on the tree, looking at the spot where their initials were carved within a heart. Jack knew it was corny when he had done it 10 years ago, but could not stop himself the night of their 10th anniversary. Having a high fence to assure their privacy, Ianto had made love to him under that tree that night. It was not the first time, and would not be the last.

And now, never again.

The tears finally started to fall from Jack's eyes. He dropped to his knees before the tree, hugging it and crying out his pain of loss. It had been months since he allowed himself the luxury. Not since the time he had closed the drawer containing Ianto's remains, sealing it for all time within the tombs of Torchwood.

Eight months now, and yet it seemed like decades. Yet it also seemed like it was only a day ago. He wanted, needed to hold Ianto again, tell him how much he loved him. To do simple everyday things with him. Things that at times they almost took for granted, but then the reality of Torchwood would remind them not to. He was glad for that. He was thankful that he had no regrets, other than to not be able to continue living his life with Ianto at his side.

He knew one thing did not die with Ianto that day eight months ago. He would continue to love him. Jack knew deep inside his soul that he will always love Ianto. One day, in the future, there may be another in his life, but it would never diminish the love he had for the man he called his best friend, his lover and his partner.

He pulled away from the tree, harshly rubbing his face, scrubbing at his tears with his hands. He noticed the back door leading to the kitchen was open. He started for a moment, knowing the door was closed when he entered the garden.

He heard sounds coming from inside the kitchen, and voices talking. It was then that he remembered that Tish had agreed to come to Cardiff, along with her husband and children and lend Jack a hand in packing away Ianto's things, and removing everything from the house, except for the furniture, which was to remain as part of the rental agreement. He was expecting the rest of his team to arrive, once they were finished with rounding up the small band of Weevils that were daring enough to stalk the streets in the daylight.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the kitchen, pausing just after the doorway, and was assaulted with memories, most of them good, some of them of arguments that was normal for couples, and then the sweet make up lovemaking later. He felt dizzy and groped for something to grab a hold of to keep his balance.

He found himself in a chair by the breakfast bar, with Tish hovering close to him. "Jack," Tish sighed. "I'm so sorry." She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

Tish remained the only thing he had left from over 20 years ago, especially with Ianto now being gone. First Owen and Tosh, and then Gwen, followed by Martha. Mickey he never heard from again, after they had parted ways after his fellow former Companion had stayed in Cardiff for a few weeks. Mickey decided not to stay at Torchwood, and just lent a hand during the short time he stayed. Jack was never able to figure out what had become of him. Martha was the one with the special phone able to reach the Doctor and Tom once told Jack that it was broken by accident while he was moving his household again. That was years ago. He had not heard from Tom again. Tish said that he had packed up his family and they moved from underprivileged country to another, and had not heard from him in years. Francine and Clive were also gone. PC Andy Davidson was killed in the line of duty, another casualty of Torchwood while the PC was assisting them. And the Doctor, he had not heard from him since Martha's death, and wondered if he ever would again.

Jack pulled away from her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just… when I entered I swore I felt him. I saw ghosts of things we had done in here." Jack smiled softly. "As if I could ever forget, but I remembered my life with him. And it was good. Really, really good. And I should be thankful, because we had more time than we suspected, but never voiced."

"You did, Jack. The rest of us knew that you had something extra special with Ianto. Sometimes we would get jealous, knowing as happy as we were in our relationships, we would never have that something extra special the two of you had."

"Ianto was extra special," Jack stated.

"He was indeed," she agreed.

"And I know now that it's okay… to let go. To do what we're hear for and to move on." He clenched his fist to his heart. "Because the one place I'll never lose Ianto, is here. He'll always be with me in here."

Tish bent down to kiss Jack's forehead. "I know, love. Why don't I make us some tea, and we wait for the others to get here? I sent the family out to buy some food so we don't starve while working."

Jack smiled at her. "Thanks, Tish. Yeah. Tea would be fine."

As Martha's younger sister went to fix their tea, Jack took another deep breath, closing his eyes.

_I love you, Ianto. I always will. No matter who I end up with next. Because I know that's what you expect of me. And for you, I'll do everything. Even this._


	3. Its Just Another Day

**It's Just Another Day**

Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; mentioned: Owen Harper; OCs: New Torchwood Team: Seleny Williams, Olivia Burns, Allan Sanders, Trenton Sayer  
Spoilers: Safe to have watched both seasons of Torchwood, and all four seasons of Doctor Who. Set about 50 years after "Journey's End".  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: past character deaths, MPREG  
Summary: Another day, another mission. Several members of Torchwood take a beating during a Weevil hunt, including Jack - who doesn't appear to be healing as fast as he normally does.  
Completely and totally un-beta'd, so forgive all typos, grammars goofs, so on... Now that we're past the two depressing stories. This is set after Ianto came back to Jack in "Time After Time", but before the "Eight Years Later" part.

* * *

"Jack, two are heading your way," Jack heard Ianto's voice through his comm unit.

"More?" Jack asked, leaning against a wall and looking down at Seleny and Trenton, who were checking the restraints on the latest Weevil they had subdued. "What's your situation there?"

"We managed to get three, but two got away. Allan is tracking them and they're going in your direction."

Jack grinned as he pushed himself away from the wall. The grin was more for the others' sake, who were now looking up at him. That last Weevil must have given him more of a fight than he thought because he was still feeling winded. "If they think this is an escape route, they're going to get a surprise."

"Jack," Allan's voice broke through. "I'm going to start hauling these beasties into the SUV, but Ianto and Livvy are going to follow them."

"I'll follow them to your location, Jack," Ianto cut in. "Livvy should stay and help you."

"But Ianto," Allan started to protest.

"No. Livvy, stay here. Jack, I'm on my way to your location. Allan, monitor the situation in case we need reinforcements. But first priority is to get those Weevils off the streets," Ianto stated in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes, sir," Allan sighed. "C'mon along, Livvy. The sooner we have the Weevils settled in the SUV, the sooner we can get the rest of them out of trouble."

"Be careful," Olivia said. "All of you. I'm not in the mood today to put people back together. And that includes you, Jack."

Jack shook his head, realizing Seleny and Trenton were looking at him, both also hearing the discussion going on. Over the years, Ianto's experience had proven him more valuable than just a team member. It was Allan who had eventually went to Jack, suggesting he step down as second and give the position to Ianto. Since then, Ianto had become co-director of Torchwood Three with Jack, allowing Allan to have his position of second back.

Jack watched as Seleny's head swiveled where the Weevils were expected to arrive. "They're here," she announced, standing up.

As Trenton also stood up, Jack turned to face the approaching alien. "Right. Two against the three of us. No problem."

Jack had quickly subdued one Weevils, but the second was giving Seleny and Trenton some trouble. The Weevil had knocked Trenton against a wall and managed a grip on Seleny. Jack jumped toward the Weevil, making the alien break its hold on the kicking woman. It grabbed onto Jack, opening its mouth and letting out a roar. The tone of the roar changed as Jack found himself being pushed away. As he bounced to the ground a few feet from the Weevil, he noticed the alien starting to topple down, and Ianto standing behind it with a hypodermic needle in his hand.

"Jack!" Ianto yelled out as the Weevil was falling over.

Jack went into a roll. The Weevil fell where Jack had been. Seleny was already in action to restrain the alien.

"Seleny?" Ianto asked in question.

"I'm fine," she assured them, sounding out of breath.

Jack waved Ianto off as he sat up and indicated Trenton, who was still laying on the ground. "Take care of that and I'll check Trenton," Jack said. He attempted to get to his feet, but ended up crawling over to their Admin.

"I have this one, Uncle Ianto, but the other needs to be restrained still," Seleny informed Ianto.

"I'm on it." Ianto went over to the second Weevil, taking out restraints.

"What's the status over there?" Allan's voice came over the comms.

"We have a full load here, Allan," Jack replied, as Trenton say up, looking groggy. "One down, but I think we can wait until we get back to the Hub for a check up."

"I'm fine, Captain," Trenton replied in a shaky voice. "Just got knocked out." The young Admin looked ashamed.

Jack smiled at him. "It happens to the best of us, kiddo," he assured the younger man as he checked for broken bones. "Looks like Trenton got knocked out, but he's about to get on his feet on his own," Jack reported to their medic. "However, no Weevil carrying for you."

"Jack, we're bringing the SUV around to your location and give you a hand," Allan insisted.

"We're fine." He studied the young man before him, noting a few superficial cuts and bruises. He felt something running down the side of his face. He brought his fingers up to his face and pulled them away, to find they were red. "We mostly have superficials here. No broken bones. I'm going to give Ianto and Sel a hand, while Trenton can go back to our SUV."

"Still coming to your location," they heard Olivia say. "Captain," she added.

Jack sighed. "Right. We're just winded and cut up. Whatever. See you soon."

Once Jack was certain Trenton would make it to the SUV parked at the end of the road, he sent the young man there with directions to make sure there was room for all the Weevils. He turned back to find Ianto starting to heft one of the Weevils over his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Sel, go to the SUV and give Trenton a hand," Jack said, as he bent over the first Weevil they had downed. "Ianto and I have a handle on things here."

Or so Jack thought. Instead of lifting the Weevil, he felt his head start to swim and before he knew it, he was on his knees. He had a pounding headache from where he assumed the cut was by his temple, and was hit with waves of dizziness.

"Jack!" he heard Ianto's voice call out.

He felt hands on him, and recognized the smaller, softer hands as Seleny. "I'm…." he was about to say he was fine, but figured they would not believe him at the moment. "I think I got rattled around more than I thought. Just give me a moment."

He felt when Ianto dropped to his knees next to him, and started to check him out. He heard the wheels of a vehicle skid to a stop. Before he knew it, he heard voices that he could no longer follow. He assumed the others were taking care of the Weevils, while Olivia spoke softly to him, asking him questions that he did his best to answer. Slowly the dizziness started to go away and he took a deep breath.

"I'm okay now," he said, focusing his eyes on Olivia's concerned ones.

The medic lifted his head with a hand on his chin and started to check his eyes. She seemed satisfied for the moment. "Can you stand?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah."

"Slowly now," she warned. "Going too fast too soon will definitely take you off your form again."

"Whatever." Jack allowed her to help him to his feet. Halfway up, he felt a set of strong arms go around his waist. He started to smile. "I'm fine, Ianto. Really. I must have hit my head when I fell."

"Just be quiet and let us help, and I won't embarrass you by carrying you to the SUV," Ianto commented.

Jack smiled again, and placed an arm around Ianto's shoulders for support. "That sounds like fun," he said and leered at Ianto.

"Please," Olivia sighed. "Leave the fantasies for when you're alone, yeah?"

Both Jack and Ianto chuckled as Jack made it to the SUV mostly on his own, but Ianto would not let up on his hold on Jack. Jack knew it was as much for Ianto's peace of mind as it was to make sure Jack didn't go crashing down to the ground again.

When they arrived back at the Hub in the two SUVs, Jack was feeling well enough that Olivia and Ianto allowed him to head into the Hub with Trenton, while the others handled the Weevils and got the aliens settled into their new temporary home. Both Ianto and Olivia were still concerned that the cut on Jack's temple had not healed yet, and he was certain they would be dividing their time between fussing over him and Trenton, when Jack felt Trenton was the one who needed Olivia's undivided attention.

They were almost at the door which would lead them into one of the back sections of the Hub, Jack was overcome with another spell of dizziness. Before he had a chance to react, he was also hit with nausea and to his chagrin, he found himself on his knees and vomiting over the floor, his trousers and Trenton's shoes. Once Jack was done with making a mess, he started to feel better again.

He leaned back on his heels and sighed heavily. "Sorry, Trenton," he said.

"Yuck," was all the young Admin said, causing Jack to grin.

"Get yourself some new shoes and put it on the expense account," Jack said as he started to get back on his feet with Trenton's assistance.

"Think you can make it all the way now?" Trenton asked in a tone to lighten the mood, but his eyes said he was clearly concerned about the Captain.

"Yeah, sure. Never been a man to let a little puke keep me down," Jack replied with a cheeky grin. He made a face. "But I'm sure Ianto will have my head for soiling these trousers."

Trenton laughed as they entered the Hub. "Don't worry. I'll have them sent out with the cleaning and Ianto won't have to deal with them."

"Thanks Trenton. I taught you well."

The two reached the medical bay. Jack had Trenton sit in a chair while he checked himself out in a mirror. He frowned as he studied the cut on his temple. It wasn't a deep cut; it was in one of those spots that the bleeding made it look worse than it was. Which meant it should have healed long before they had reached the SUV. Jack was gently fingering the cut when he heard the door open and he say Olivia's reflection as she entered the room.

"You, out of those trousers and sit," Olivia commanded to Jack. "While you," she pointed to Trenton, "get yourself on the table for a check up."

Jack gave her a grin. "What if I'm going commando today?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. He watched as Trenton did as the medic bid, but had turned to look at Jack with a look of amusement.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Captain," she commented. "Believe me when I say that you're not my type."

Jack laughed. "You still want to see me in just my boxers, don't you?"

"Off with those pants and be careful where you put them, because you stink.  
Then sit down and shut up."

Jack gave her another grin anyway as he started to strip, taking off the offending soiled trousers. He noted that Trenton was in stocking feet and the shoes were set in a corner by a cupboard. He decided to place his trousers in the same spot, and went over to sit in the chair Trenton had vacated.

Studying them on the ride back, Olivia determined that she was more concerned about Jack's condition than Trenton's. The young man seemed to recover from his fall already, but she could not take chances of a concussion or internal injuries. The same went for Jack, even if to her practiced eye, he did not seem to bounce back as well as the Captain pretended he had. However, general triage when Jack was among the injured was that he would go last. It was Jack's standing order because he knew even if he died, he would come back, but the others would not be so lucky. There were times she wished she could convince Jack to relax that rule, such as now. The medic felt Trenton had no life threatening injuries. Meanwhile, Trenton had left his comm when he was going into the Hub with Jack and the others heard Jack's latest bout with dizziness and nausea. She was concerned Jack had somehow seriously injured himself, preferred to treat him and preventing him from dying. Knowing he would come back didn't help them much. They still had to watch their Captain die. They still had to watch Ianto hurt while Jack was dead. They all knew it was still painful for Jack to die and to come back. Making sure it didn't happen saved them all from heartache and pain.

If only the Captain was so damn stubborn and protective of the rest of them.

When she gave Trenton the all-clear, but a warning to take it easy for the rest of the day, she turned to Jack. She started to frown as she realized the usually chatty man had been quiet for the duration while she looked over Trenton. Her frown deepened as she saw Jack sitting in the chair, a hand on his forehead, and his face scrunched up in pain.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Headache," Jack replied.

"Do you feel nauseous again?"

"No."

"Let's get you up on the table and see what's going on here," Olivia said, giving Jack a hand to stand up.

Once she had him on the table, the first thing she looked at was the cut. It was the type that would not be of concern for any of them, but it made her frown. "That should have been gone by now," she observed, noting the blood stains on the collar of Jack's shirt."

"Yeah, I know," Jack replied.

"And it hurts?" she asked.

"No. But the headaches I'm getting seem to come from there."

"And you're also experiencing dizziness and nausea?" she asked.

Jack nodded, then winced as he regretted the action. "Yeah. Well, not now. Just the headache."

"And the headache isn't contributing to even slight feelings of nausea?"

"Well… just a little. It's worse when I'm on my feet."

"That gives me several options on what's wrong and if I'm correct about one of them, I can assure you they are all treatable without having to put a bullet to your head and have you come back healed," she said, deciding to add a little levity. Jack seemed too tense for her liking, despite his own attempt to keep up his usual demeanor.

"That's a relief to know, doc," he commented.

She ran some tests on Jack, extracted some blood samples and then had him lay down so she could run a few more tests. During the time, Ianto had called twice, but she told Ianto to stay away until she was done. It wasn't life threatening and there was no need for Ianto to be in there, holding Jack's hand. She was certain that in no time, she would be sending Jack off to Ianto with orders for him to go home for the rest of day and relax. During Ianto's first call, she did relay Jack's message for Ianto to send Trenton home for the day.

During one test, she let out a small gasp, causing Jack's eyes to snap open and stare at her in concern.

"Well, I'll be damned," she commented.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Relax, Jack. But I think we're going to call Ianto in."

Jack stared at her in confusion. "Am I going to die after all?" he asked.

She gave Jack a wicked grin. "No. But we might want to catch Ianto."

Ianto had been sitting in Jack's office, starting on his report of their latest mission. He had sent Trenton home on Jack's orders, telling him not to come back until the next day, and then distributed coffee out to the others.

Seleny and Allan had gone back down into the holding cells for their new guests to take blood samples. The Weevils were starting to build up immunity against the latest version of Weevil spray in the last few months, and it was time to start developing a new batch. It had originally been Jack's special recipe, but over the years, starting with Owen Harper, Jack had included others in the further advancement of the spray. The Weevils' immunity to it would change as time went on, giving the need to develop a new formula. The latest change in formula was tasked to a team consisting of Ianto, Olivia and Seleny with Jack merely overseeing it. Jack was no longer the only one on the team with knowledge of otherworld and future technology, with Ianto's experience from living off planet for most of his life and travels with the Doctor for two years.

He heard Olivia calling for him through the comm. Turning it on, he answered, "What's wrong, Livvy?"

"Don't panic," was the medic's first words. "Jack's fine. But I need to see you down here. Oh, and bring Jack a fresh pair of trousers, would you?"

Ianto glanced at the pair of pressed trousers he had already retrieved from the bunkroom below the office and hanging on a hanger next to Jack's greatcoat on the coat rack. Ianto was amazed that the coat had still somehow managed to survive after all these years, and he knew he would lament the day it would finally have to be put to rest. That coat had to have almost 100 years of service. Sometimes Ianto wondered if the greatcoat deserved a medal after all that time.

"I'm on my way," Ianto stated. He logged out of the computer and stood up, retrieving the trousers. Shaking his head, he wondered what Jack would do should the classic cut of trousers ever disappear from the racks in clothing stores.

When he entered the medical bay, he found Jack sitting on the examination table, wearing one of the dressing gowns kept in the area with the Torchwood logo emblazed on the back. Olivia was leaning against one of the counters before Jack and looking at her PDA. They both looked up as Ianto entered.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, placing the trousers on a hook and going over to join the two. He pressed a kiss to Jack's head.

Jack took Ianto's hand and smiled at him. He knew Ianto hated to be away from Jack when he was being checked out as much as when it was he that was ordered to stay away while Ianto was the patient. It was just Olivia's way of running their medical bay. Unless it was a serious injury or one of them were suffering from duress that the other's presence would soothe, she closed off medical to herself and the patient. Jack would jokingly argue that it wasn't entirely fair when Seleny was the patient, since Olivia was her partner.

"Feel better now that you see he's in one piece still?" Olivia asked.

Ianto nodded. "I know it's silly. I know you wouldn't lie to me. And if I really wanted to, I would know in here if there's reason to worry," Ianto said as he tapped his temple, "but I can't help it."

"Not to mention that I always come back," Jack assured him, squeezing Ianto's hand. "But I'm fine. Really."

"You're still in some pain," Ianto observed.

"After he puts his head down and gets some rest, the headache should go away," Olivia stated. "Now, to what's happening here. Wrong isn't exactly the right word to use here."

"So are you going to draw it out as painfully as you can, as usual?" Ianto asked.

Jack chuckled and leaned over to kiss Ianto's cheek. "Relax. Let her do this her way."

Ianto sighed and rolled his eyes. "If she must."

"Right. Now, I've been referring to my records just to confirm my memory," Olivia stated. "Let's see here. Four months ago, you two came to me stating that you wanted to start trying to have a family. Yes?"

Ianto nodded, looking at Jack in question. Jack put a finger to his mouth and made a shushing motion with his mouth and winked. "Yes," Ianto said, going with the game.

"Your issue was just a matter of birth control. You still had about six months to your current shot but we managed to find a way to counteract it sooner. It took only a month of treatments to clear you ready to start trying to conceive."

"Yeah." Ianto looked over at Jack again. This time the concern was fading from his look and changing to one of intrigue. "You have a point for this, I assume."

"Just let me do this my way, or I'll kick you out again," Olivia warned, but winked at Jack, who just grinned.

"Whatever. Please continue."

"Jack's was a different matter. After all, you two had sexual relations for 25 years on an equal basis and it produced no children on Jack's behalf."

"Back then, Jack was the only one capable of conceiving," Ianto pointed out.

"True. But it was obvious that whatever caused Jack to conceive was no longer functioning. The same for the last five years that you have been together again. So we had to find out why and start treatments that we had hoped would counter that."

"If you're going to tell me that the treatments are now causing Jack to have side effects," Ianto stated.

Jack chuckled. "Well, that's one way of putting it." He lifted the hand he still held to his lips and kissed it. "As usual, you're allowing yourself to get worked up and it's clouding your ability to read me correctly. Relax. If the side effects, as you want to call them, are disturbing to me, you'd know. Right?"

Ianto looked down at their clasped hands and then at Jack's face. Jack was right, and it was a bad habit of his whenever his concern for Jack was involved. His foster mother and psychic mentor would have been disappointed with him if they ever found out. Ruefully, he took a deep breath and centered himself.

Jack's grin grew as Ianto's eyes widened. "No way," he said in a breathy tone. "It couldn't be."

Olivia started to laugh. "Seven weeks ago, I cleared Jack okay to start trying." She put down her PDA and went over to the alien ultrasound machine they had and picked up the transmitter. "Jack, if you would please," she stated.

Jack opened the dressing gown to reveal his smooth developed chest and abdomen. Olivia nudged Ianto to move slightly so she could place the transmitter on Jack's abdomen. She looked up to the monitor, and laughed. "There's Jack's problem," she stated.

Ianto gazed up to the monitor and gasped. He squeezed Jack's hand tightly. "Oh my Gods," he muttered, feeling tears gather behind his eyes. "You're kidding?"

"Not a joke," Jack stated happily. "That's no inserted imaging there."

"That, Ianto Harkness-Jones," Olivia announced with a wide smile, "is your child."

Ianto squeezed Jack's hand tighter. "Child? You're…. We're having a baby?"

Jack nodded and slipped an arm around Ianto's neck, pulling him close for a kiss. Olivia stepped back, deciding for once not to comment as the two men passionately kissed.

Ianto released Jack's hand to place his hand on Jack's flat, hard abdomen. "There's a baby here," he whispered reverently.

"Yes," Jack agreed, laughing with happiness. "There is."

"How along? How soon after," Ianto started to sputter. Both men had been trying since they got the okay from Olivia, but they were not expecting results so soon.

"Seven weeks," Olivia replied. "Apparently Jack conceived almost immediately after I gave him clearance. I can pinpoint it exactly after I do some more blood work and scans."

Jack hugged Ianto again, kissing him. "Seems someone doesn't have a problem with shooting blanks," he said, chuckling.

"You're pregnant," Ianto muttered.

"Yes."

"Seven weeks."

"Again, yes." Jack studied Ianto as he watched Ianto's expression change. He felt the sudden turbulent emotions.

Ianto clung to Jack. "You were pregnant today, when the Weevil knocked you down. If it did worse to you…." He gasped. "Last week, when I shoved you out of the way and we dodged getting stuck with that laser blast…. If you got hit, it would have killed you. Killed our…."

Jack kissed Ianto's forehead. "But it didn't. I didn't get hit, nor did you. We both survived with nothing more than a few scratches and bruises. The baby is fine," he assured his distraught partner. "And we'll make sure it stays that way."

"I don't see anything wrong, Ianto," Olivia said. "Want another look? You can see for yourself that there is a normal developing baby. Well, except for it growing inside a male, but for you two, that's apparently normal too. No harm done to it." She managed to move Ianto away just enough to apply the transmitter to Jack's abdomen, but allowing for the other man to still cling onto Jack for reassurance.

Ianto's eyes went back to the monitor, eyes once again wide with wonder. He raised a hand to tentatively trace his fingers lightly along the image. "Beautiful," he sighed.

"Yes," Jack agreed softly.

"So Jack's sickness before…?" Ianto asked.

"The knock he took from the Weevil seemed to make the usual symptoms of pregnancy kick in. From what I'm able to determine, it was nothing more than a bout of pregnancy sickness. Jack will probably go through more than a few more bouts without the aid of being knocked about."

"But he won't be knocked about until after he has this baby," Ianto stated, meeting Jack's gaze. "Am I right?"

"Yeah. Definitely," Jack said, nodding. "I'll be good."

"Oh, you definitely will," Olivia declared. "Jack Harkness-Jones, as of this moment you are now considered non-expendable personal, and further, you are now off the active field list. You will only accompany the team on the field at Ianto's clearance, which will be after it is deemed safe for you to be there. Otherwise, you will run operations from the safety of the Hub. I am making this a medical order. Do you understand?"

"I understand." He kissed Ianto's forehead. "For Ianto and our child's sake, I'll deal. Ianto, going forward and until further notice, you're in command of all field operations."

For a reply, Ianto placed his hands on each side of Jack's head and deeply kissed him.

"What about the cut?" Ianto asked, tracing the injury with his finger.

"My guess is being pregnant is hindering the process for Jack to heal quickly. Nothing to worry about, but of course, I'll be monitoring that carefully for a couple of weeks."

"Now, I have one more thing I need to do here. Jack, you can get dressed now. And yes, the images have been sent to your computer, and can be opened only by yours and Ianto's commands. Meanwhile, Ianto, I'm going to give you a quick exam. I know we went through this only yesterday with negative results, but I just want to be certain before I administer your birth control. I don't think you'll be wanting to get pregnant for quite some time now."

Ianto kissed Jack again, smiling warmly. "She's right. We have this baby to concentrate on. Thank you, Jack."

"How does it feel, Tad?" Jack asked, seeming to glow as he rubbed Ianto's back.

"Wonderful. Seven weeks, huh? That means almost another eight months. I don't think I can wait that long."

Jack chuckled. "I know I can't. But I already know we'll have a beautiful child. I mean, look at you."

"And you."

"Us," Jack agreed. He kissed Ianto again. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Once I release Ianto, I suggest you let him take you home. The rest of us can handle anything that might come up." She focused her attention on Jack. Considering you did get a good rattle with that fall, I'd prefer if you took the rest of the day off and relaxed. Besides, I'm willing to bet more of that sickness to hit strongly today because of what happened."

"You'll call me if you do need an additional hand," Ianto stated, not a request.

"Of course." She smiled at Jack. "Now shake a leg, Captain. And I'll leave it up to you two to decide when to tell the others."

"They'll want to celebrate once we tell them," Ianto said.

"Yeah. I know," Jack said. "So tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow. At Ianto's nod, he asked Olivia, "Will you be able to keep it from Seleny until then?"

"Doctor-Patient confidentially," she promised him.

"Great." Jack slid off the table and after giving Ianto another brief kiss went over to get his trousers. "Meanwhile, I already have a few ideas for a private celebration. So make it quick, you two, because I decided I definitely want to be home as soon as possible."

"I'll make it as quick as I can. Ten minutes tops," Olivia said.

"I'll tell the rest of the team that I was just rattled a little, but nothing else. I'm just going home to rest for Ianto's well being," Jack said as he dressed.

"Good. Now go tell them we're getting ready to leave. And I'll meet you soon," Ianto said with a smile.

Jack walked over to kiss Ianto one more time.

"Oi! Enough already. Leave all the snogging for when you get home," Olivia exclaimed, shooing Jack out of the medical bay.

Jack was grinning as he finally left the bay and closed the door behind him. He placed a hand on his abdomen, still reeling from the good news. Seven weeks. It did not take it long at all for him to get pregnant. He was certain it had to be one of the first times he had been in the position to get pregnant after being cleared from Olivia.

When he had gotten her okay for him to start trying, he was certain it would take more time. After all, it had been over 2000 years since he last was pregnant. He didn't tell Ianto at the time, but he had been putting more weight in it being Ianto to end up pregnant, because Jack was uncertain he would be able to any longer, despite the medic's assurances that eventually he would.

He considered it a miracle. And a gift. One he was not about to screw up with. He was not going to kid himself because he knew it was going to be hard to stay behind while sending the others out to the danger – especially sending Ianto out, but he would have to do it. He would have to change his lifestyle accordingly to assure the growth of the baby with as little or no problems as possible.

In another eight months or so, it would all be worth it. During his long years without Ianto, he had one regret to their relationship, and that was not having any children. Back then he was certain it was because he was unable to conceive, since he had not taken any measures of birth control. So it was shocking to him that he had conceived so quickly now.

Not that he was complaining. This time around, he would not have any regrets, because he was now carrying Ianto's child.

He took another moment to compose himself before he headed to the main area of the Hub to face the others and clear himself for the rest of the day.

It was a day he knew he would never forget, no matter how much time would go by in his immortal life.


	4. Snowblind

**Snowblind**

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Seleny Williams, Olivia Burns; mentioned: Gwen, The Doctor  
Spoilers: None, but after TW 02 and DW 04, so anything goes.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: m/m, MPREG  
Summary: Ianto and a very pregnant Jack return from a weekend in the countryside - in an unexpected snow storm.  
Notes: Set in Time After Time 'verse, while Jack was having Stephanie. Written for Day Four of Red Is My Colour at LiveJournal in early 2009. The prompt was a picture of a car on a road in a blizzard. This is set at "It's Just Another Day".

Thanks to PCJanto for the review! :)

* * *

Ianto squinted, peering out the windscreen. He let out a frustrated sigh. "It's getting worse, Jack."

"Trenton said it's not too bad in Cardiff," Jack replied, also looking out the windscreen as a second set of eyes.

"It's just getting to Cardiff," Ianto muttered, gripping the steering wheel.

Jack gazed down at the GPS. "Seventeen more miles, and we should clear the worse of this. The outskirts of Cardiff."

"It's just getting through the 17 miles," Ianto commented dryly.

Jack shook his head and leaned back in the seat, hand resting on the swell of his belly. "It was a good weekend," he said.

Ianto nodded tightly.

"It was a brilliant thought. A weekend away from the Hub, relaxing. Just you and I in a cabin in the countryside." When all Jack got was another nod, Jack continued. "You did check the weather. No one was expecting this. Especially in March. Hell, we hardly get snow in January."

Jack stopped talking when Ianto slowed the SUV down further than the near crawl it was already going. He steered the vehicle over to the side of the road. "What's wrong?"

"Lovely. Just look, Jack. I can't see the bonnet, never mind the road. Zero visibility. We'll just have to sit here and wait it out until the visibility gets better."

"Ianto, we'll be fine." Jack touched Ianto's arm. He could feel the stretched nerves even through the other man's coat. "And don't start blaming yourself."

"I did hesitate about taking this trip. Taking you away from the Hub, but…." He sighed heavily. "You were so tense, it really did seem like a good idea to go away for the weekend to somewhere remote."

"And it was. I still feel the effects from it." Jack ran his arm along the wool of Ianto's coat. "Don't let it wind you up. It did you good too."

"What if we end up needing emergency services, then what?" Ianto turned and his blue eyes settled on Jack's swollen tummy.

"We use the perception filter, that's what. It worked well enough walking around town this weekend, and getting around Cardiff." Jack shrugged, seeming unperturbed by the inconvenience.

"What if the snow closes the roads?" Jack asked.

Then we wait until they open. "We have food and even coffee in the boot." Jack smirked, as his fingers interlaced with Ianto's. "Only you would pack provisions enough for a trip to London for a one hour trip."

"It was already snowing when we left. I wasn't taking chances. Are you getting cold, Jack. I can chance running the engine for a while."

Jack smiled. "Nah. I'm fine. Besides, I have ideas on how we can pass time."

"Jack! Really, not here. Even if it is out here in the middle of nowhere. We don't know when a emergency vehicle might happen by."

"See? That means we might not be stuck out here all night."

"We better not," Ianto commented. "I'd prefer to be back by dark." He shook his head. "Maybe we should have stayed put until the snow cleared up?"

"Considering why there is snow right now, it would be best if we were both back in the Hub."

Ianto nodded again. "At least the aliens waited until the day we were supposed to leave to make nuisances of themselves."

Jack suddenly looked away, gazing out the side window.

"Jack…," Ianto warned.

"Actually… do you really believe the snow came down suddenly upon the spaceship's entry into our atmosphere?"

"When Jack?"

"Last night. The team said they had a handle on it. And they do. They managed to get it land off Barry Island, and most of them should still be working on what to do with the ship."

"Alien vacationers using the Rift," Ianto muttered.

"At least it was a private cruiser," Jack replied. "We don't need something else like the Titanic falling out of the sky again. They miscalculated in coming through the Rift, which caused malfunction to their engines." Jack sighed. "And caused the disruption in atmospheric conditions. We weren't expecting anything like this." Jack indicated the snow.

"Vacationers. Jack, we should consider a port to control traffic through the Rift. And we could make a considerable amount of money too."

Jack chuckled. "I've thought of it over the years. If we could get away with it, I'd do it. It's a shame I never paid much attention to history of Earth around this time. I'd know what we're supposed to be prepared for, and I would also know if I'm not changing time by setting up such a port."

Ianto gazed at Jack. They were joking about the port. It was a running joke over the years. Yet Ianto knew that at some time in the future, maybe near or maybe not, they would probably do something like that.

"Do you miss the stars?" Jack asked, startling Ianto with the question coming out of nowhere. "Or even traveling with the Doctor?"

"If it's a choice between stars and the Doctor or you, you win, hands down," Ianto replied without hesitation. "What about you?"

"I made my choice back when I returned just before John showed up. He asked me to travel with him again, and I turned him down. For that year, all I could think about was you, the team. I realized I had a life here, and I could have a home – for the first time since I found myself stranded on Earth."

"What about the years when I wasn't around?"

Jack shrugged. "Sometimes," he admitted. "Sometimes I'd stand on the rooftops to gaze at the sky, knowing what was out there and feeling like there was nothing here for me anymore. Then I'd remember the team, and I'd look down from the sky and onto the city. And all those people. I would realize then that I couldn't abandon them. That even without you, I was still home. You made sure of that, even years after you were gone. And now?" Jack grinned, patting his swell. "I have other things more important than thinking about roaming the stars. I definitely have everything to make me happy. But maybe one day… not to leave, but one day, I'd love for us to take her to see the universe, to learn all that is her heritage."

"We could always ask the Doctor when we feel she's old enough," Ianto suggested.

Jack snorted. "Ianto, I'm thinking family vacation. You know, sightseeing, learning new cultures, showing Stephanie the wonders of the universe. Do you really believe we could do that with the Doctor?"

"Do you have any other means of traveling off this planet?" Ianto asked.

"Not yet. Probably not for a long time, but we have that now, don't we?"

Ianto smiled at Jack. "Yes. We do. Our daughter included."

"Look, let's move into the backseat, where we can get more comfortable," Ianto suggested.

"Sure. Let me just make a call to Trenton and see what's the weather like between us, and if there's any chances of a plow showing up."

"You do that. I'll get some snacks and the coffee, along with a blanket from the boot."

Jack leaned over and lightly kissed Ianto's lips. "That's one of the things I love about you, Ianto. Always prepared for comfort."

Ianto grinned and kissed Jack back. "Let me check for ice too before you get out of the car. Don't need you taking any chances of falling. Especially with current situation."

"Fine, Ianto. I'll wait for you to open the door and help me the three steps to the back."

"Very funny. I'm serious, Jack."

"Okay." Jack pouted a little, which caused Ianto to laugh as he got out of the SUV.

"Okay, now I'm getting cold," Jack complained three hours later. "Even being snuggled under this blanket with you. And we're out of coffee."

"You're whining, Jack," Ianto patiently said, pulling the other man closer. "Do you want me to turn the engine for a few minutes?"

"I want to get out of here. Be home. And I can tell you that Stephanie isn't happy about this anymore."

"I can tell. She's been kicking me in my side for the last half hour." Ianto studied Jack. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm just getting uncomfortable. That's all," Jack replied. "How about giving Trenton another call while you're up there for an update. Maybe someone from the team is back and they can help us."

"Jack, if we can't get through the snow, what makes you think they can?"

"They have the primary SUV. It's better equipped than this one."

"I'm not sure this. Sit tight, Jack and I'll get some heat on. And nibble on some breadsticks if we start feeling ill."

"I'm not feeling ill."

Ianto gave him a stare. Jack sighed, and then reached for the sack where there were still snacks. "Fine."

"Jack, is there anything you want me to pass onto Livvy?"

Jack shook his head. "No." Suddenly he dropped the package he was holding and doubled over. "Shit!" he cried out.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack gritted his teeth for a few seconds until he was able to gasp out, "Contractions."

Ianto's eyes went wide. He had sense something wrong with Jack in the last few minutes, but he didn't consider that. It was too soon for contractions. They still had another 10 weeks until Jack was due to deliver."

"Shit. Hang on, Jack. I'll see if I can get Livvy on the comm." He scrambled out of the vehicle and into the front seat. He turned on the engine, putting on the heat, making sure it was not too high, but enough to remove the chill from the vehicle. Then he contacted the Hub on their comm.

"Livvy said to time the contractions," Ianto said as he got into the back again. "Being that the call was over five minutes and you didn't have another, we should have time." He pulled Jack to him, holding him and kissed his forehead.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For them to find a way to get here. Relax, Jack. If need, Livvy will commandeer emergency services and cite a medical emergency."

"I don't think the perception filter will work now," Jack grumbled.

"Olivia knows what she's doing. If nothing else, I'm sure she'll have a supply of Retcon on her."

"I hope so." Suddenly Jack tensed up again. "Another." Ianto grasped Jack's hand while he timed the contraction, and planning to take note of when it stopped.

An hour later, Jack was looking bad. The contractions were three minutes apart and lasted for over 45 seconds. Ianto was getting worried, and he could see Jack was trying to keep himself from going into near panic.

Ianto got into the back again after speaking to Trenton. "The plows are finally starting to come up our way and at least the snow stopped. Seleny and Olivia have the SUV right behind the plows. They hope to be here within a half hour. Think you can hang on that long?"

"I hope." Jack grabbed Ianto's hand. "Look, we have a medical kit in the back, equipped for emergency surgery, don't we?"

"Yeah, but…" Ianto spread his hands. "I've done many things in my life, but I can't say surgery is one of them." He took a deep breath. He could not start to lose his calm. It had been a daunting task to remain calm since the first contraction.

"Look, no matter what you do to me, I'll be fine in the end. Don't worry about if you end up killing me. But if you notice any signs of baby stress, you'll have to get her out of me. If it gets to that point, I'll die anyway, and so will Stephanie. Give her a chance and get her out of me."

"She's not ready to be born yet," Ianto yelped. "We don't have the equipment to keep a premature baby alive."

"You'll have to do what you can, but give her a chance. And don't worry about how you cut me open. I'll heal. As long as you don't cut her. We won't know if she has any special healing until after she's born."

"Jack…."

"That's only if it comes to it. Hopefully they'll get here before that."

Ianto ran a hand through his hair, hoping to any god in the universe willing to listen to him. He even tried calling out in his mind for Gwen.

"Jack, I delivered a baby before, but not a male."

"Oh?" Jack was lounging across the seat, and when Ianto joined him, he picked up Jack's legs and settled them across his lap.

Ianto watched Jack lick his lips. He picked up the bottle with water and lifting Jack's head, let him take a small sip. "Yeah," Ianto said softly. "I was on a shuttle heading into an outpost. We were prevented from going into the flight path to the outpost, waiting out a meteor storm. One of the females – humanoid – went into labor. Being I was the only other humanoid on the shuttle, I ended up helping her out. Mother and baby were fine." Ianto smiled softly at the memory.

Jack grasped Ianto's hand. "See that? My Ianto, did it all."

"Far from it," Ianto commented. "But I try." He grinned and winked at Jack. Then frowned as Jack was overcome with another contraction.

"Still holding at three minutes. I'm not sure if it's good. I should try to contact Livvy." He spoke as Jack's grip on his hand tightened. Of course, he was also tracking the time. "I guess you can't tell me if it's normal for you."

"Don't know. That first time around, I never did make it to labor."

"Yeah, of course. C-section day," Ianto muttered.

"I was on a schedule – Time Agency and all…. Missions to go on."

Ianto opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment when he caught headlamps out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around and stared out through the windscreen. "Jack! Snow plow!"

"Thank God." Jack rested his head back.

"God, I hope it's the right plow. Just hang tight back here. If it isn't, at least it means the road is cleared. I'll send them on their way and then start heading out."

"Good plan."

As Ianto got out of the SUV, he noticed the second set of headlamps behind the plow, along with the blue running lights. Ianto stuck his head back into the vehicle. "The SUV is behind it."

Jack started to grin. "Wonderful."

"Hang tight, Jack. Help is here." Ianto closed the door to the SUV and waited alongside the car, sticking his hands into the pockets of his coat.

With relief, he watched as the plow continued along without stopping, the driver waving to him. Soon the Torchwood SUV was pulling over in front of their vehicle. Olivia was jumping out of the SUV before it came to a stop and rushed over to Ianto.

"How is he?" Olivia asked.

"Still three minutes apart, not over 45 seconds, and I don't notice any signs of stress yet. But he can't deliver yet, Livvy. It's too soon!" Away from Jack's eyes and having their own Torchwood medic with him, he felt himself finally unraveling.

Olivia picked up the equipment case Ianto did not notice she was carrying. "I'm sure I can stop it. Especially after hearing what you said. Relax, Ianto. It'll be okay. Look, go over and help Sel. She got some other provisions. I'm sure you're dying for a hot cup of coffee."

"Yes. Thank you." Ianto went over to the Torchwood SUV, while Olivia opened the back door.

When Ianto got to the other vehicle, Seleny made him get in and sit. "Let Livvy do what she can to help Jack. If you're needed, she'll let contact us. She has her comm on." She handed Ianto a take out container of coffee.

"I regret leaving ours behind. That was stupid. But we both really wanted a nice weekend completely away from Torchwood, so Jack could unwind."

Seleny snorted as she sipped her coffee. "Yeah, leave Torchwood behind on a weekend in the countryside with a pregnant man."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Seleny grinned at him. "Look, relax Ianto. From what you've been telling her, Livvy is sure she could stop the labor. Jack might end up on his back for the next two and half months, but both him and the baby will be fine."

"I hope so." Ianto had another drink of the coffee, trying to relax. "So I take it you handled our illegal vacationers?"

"Yeah. We ended up having to sink the craft for now, but we'll do salvage over the next week. UNIT will be able to give us a hand with lifting and transport."

"Good. Jack will be glad to hear that. Except for having to deal with UNIT paperwork."

"At least they aren't as bad as what they seemed to be back when Mam was in Torchwood."

"Jack was subtly influencing them over the years. Like Torchwood, he wants to see them something the Doctor could be proud of. They once were, back when they started. When the Doctor worked with them."

"That's Jack. Changing the world one step at a time. Amazing for a man who doesn't know how to do subtle."

At that moment, there was a rap on the window. Seleny and Ianto started, then Ianto rolled down his window to find Olivia standing there grinning. "How's Jack?" Ianto asked, anxiously.

"Leave it to Jack Harkness," Olivia commented and she turned her head to look next to her.

Ianto also looked to find Jack standing next to her, his arm around her shoulders. "Jack! How are you?"

"Fine. Fine. Don't kill me, Ianto."

"What? What was it?"

Olivia opened the door. "Just get out here and help me lug this one around and get him walking. He'll be fine, especially after he walks it off. Then we get him home, and into a nice warm bath, and he'll be good as new."

"Did you stop the labor?" Ianto asked, getting out of the vehicle. He heard Seleny open her door and get out.

"Labor my arse. It was false labor. He'll be fine."

Ianto already had Jack's arm around him and looked at Jack. "False labor?"

"I didn't plan it," Jack said, defensively. "Really."

"Then what? How?"

"My guess is from being cramped up in the vehicle, along with stressing over the situation. He ended up getting himself over tensed and started false labor. So we get him to walk around a little, work out the tension and then we get him back to yours. If it starts up again when we get back, just get him walking."

Ianto shook his head and looked over to Seleny, who joined them. "What were we just saying about Jack's inability to be subtle?"

Seleny started to laugh.

"Walk, Jack," Ianto commanded, starting to guide Jack through the snow, being careful. It wasn't easy with the build up of the snow."

"I don't think there will be many cars coming this way right now, so get him into the road. Easier, but be careful for ice," Olivia instructed.

"But I'm cold," Jack started to complain.

"In that big coat?" Seleny commented. "Get over it, Jack."

"Movement generates body heat," Olivia added. "Walk."

Ianto grinned at Jack, feeling greatly relieved that it will be all right. "You heard the lady, Jack. Walk."

"When did I lose command around here?" Jack sighed as he started to walk, with Ianto's help. Seleny and Olivia hovered close, just in case he slipped.

"Since when did you have command?" Ianto quipped.

The two woman laughed and Jack grumbled.


	5. Define Normal

**Define Normal  
**  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Gwen (mentioned), OC's (Stephanie – Jack and Ianto's daughter, Seleny Williams – Gwen's daughter, future members of Torchwood).  
Spoilers: None, but this is post-TW series 2 and DW series 4.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warnings: Slash, MPREG, past character deaths, major fluff.  
Summary: Jack and Ianto take their daughter to Cardiff's Winter Wonderland for some quality family time.  
Notes: Written for Day One of Red Is My Colour. The prompt was a picture of the Cardiff Winter Wonderland. This is set after "Disappointments and Circumstances" but before the end of "Time After Time". Massively unbetaed, so please forgive all mistakes.

Thanks for reading everyone! *hugs*

* * *

"Daddy! Taddy! Look!" three year old Stephanie Harkness-Jones exclaimed, pointing to the fair in the near distance.

The little girl walked between her daddies, each one holding a tiny hand. She merrily skipped along as they walked from the car park. She had stopped when they turned the corner and was able to see Cardiff's Winter Wonderland in front of City Hall.

"Yes, we do see," Ianto replied with a smile. He traded a look with Jack, being the winter faire was their destination. It had been a rough week for the little family. Rift activity kept Jack at the Hub and out around time, leaving little time for Stephanie.

To Ianto, it could not have been at a worse time, since not all that long ago, Jack had been staying away from home as much as possible for other reasons. Stephanie noticed and despite her age, caught on that her daddies were having relationship problems and was worried they did not love each other anymore, and maybe even her. She had inherited much from Ianto, including his psychic abilities and his brains. Being Jack was no slouch in brain department, there were times their daughter can be advanced for her age. When they were having their troubles, both men felt it was one of the times they wished she wasn't so advanced. So with Jack seeing less of his family, Stephanie started to worry that there would be problems again. Jack tried to make time for her whenever he could, having her sit on his lap in his office while he went through the piles of paperwork in between calls taking him out of the Hub. Ianto would find himself in the Hub with Stephanie while the rest of the team were out chasing aliens or tracking down alien tech. Only if the team agreed that what they were looking for was alien yet harmless would Ianto be allowed to go, leaving Jack to stay at the Hub with Stephanie. Jack and Ianto tried their best to make sure their daughter did not feel like her happy home was about to come apart again.

So once the Rift Predictor forecasted some down time, Jack and Ianto immediately took the chance to spend quality family time. Among their plans was to take Stephanie to Winter Wonderland at City Hall. They planned to take her on the rides, and even go ice skating at the rink. The rest of the team assured the two fathers that they would handle everything and for them to enjoy their time off.

Jack squeezed Stephanie's hand, looking down at her. "That's where we're going, sweet pea."

The little girl stared up at Jack with wide silvery blue eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Would you like that?"

Stephanie nodded vigorously, making her ponytails bounce up and down. She looked over to Ianto. "All of us?"

"Yes, all of us," Ianto assured her.

Stephanie started to jump up and down in excitement. "YAY!"

Jack and Ianto laughed, trading another loving glance.

"And Daddy is going to teach you how to ice skate," Ianto added.

"YAY!" the little girl repeated. After they took a few more steps, she looked back up at Ianto. "How come just Daddy?"

Jack chuckled, and decided to bend down and sweep his daughter into his arms, since she was slowing them down and Jack feared getting knocked over by other enthusiastic and older children who were overtaking them. Her little arms went around his neck, but she still looked at Ianto. Jack kissed her cheek. "Because of your little brother or sister."

Stephanie looked thoughtful for a moment, one of her fingers in her mouth. "Won't that make Taddy sad that he can't join us?"

Ianto smiled and leaned close to quickly kiss the little girl's nose. "Not at all, Stephanie. I'm going to enjoy watching you and Daddy have fun. And I'll even take pictures."

"Besides, we'll all go on some of the rides together. Maybe you can go on them again with just Taddy so I could take some pictures," Jack said.

"Okay. I just don't want you or Taddy to be sad anymore."

Jack cuddled his daughter closer, hugging her as they walked. "Never, sweet pea. Taddy and I are very very happy. So, are we going to have fun today?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yep! Just no Weebles."

Ianto snorted. Their daughter spoke very well for her age, and could talk on forever with little or no encouragement. But there were some words she would also pronounce wrong. At times like this, when they were among others, Ianto was grateful that for Stephanie Weevils came out as Weebles. Usually anything Torchwood related would be mispronounced and while he usually corrected her with other words she stumbled over, he decided with Jack to allow her the mistakes for a while longer when it came to Torchwood terms that she picked up.

"Do you want to see Santa?" Ianto asked.

Stephanie nodded her head, smiling. "Yay Santa!"

"That's a yes," Jack said, laughing. They were at the entrance to the faire. "Look sweet pea. We're here. What do you want to do first?"

"Santa! In case he leaves."

Jack chuckled. "He'll be here for a while, sweetheart."

"What if he gets cold?"

"Santa's from the North Pole," Ianto explained. "This is probably warm for him."

"Oh. I hope he doesn't melt then."

Jack and Ianto laughed, pausing to kiss their daughter.

They had a wonderful time, Ianto reflected as he stood by the gate looking out to the ice skating rink. He could see Jack tying on Stephanie's skates. He had his camera ready. He was certain he would get a brilliant picture of Jack landing flat on his arse, being that Jack admitted the last time he went ice skating was over 25 years ago. It was at the same rink, during the same Winter Wonderland festival with Ianto. It was the last Christmas they had together, as Ianto was killed a few months later.

Ianto smiled, as he watched Jack hold Stephanie's hands as she got used to being on the single blade skates. They were lucky to be given a second chance – he was lucky to have been given the chance to be reunited with Jack. And this time, he was pretty certain he would never leave Jack and Stephanie, or the unborn baby he was carrying. He was barely three months, but from the moment they found out he was pregnant, Jack went almost crazy in assuring no harm would come to Ianto. They both had suspicion that this time around, Ianto would come back from death, like Jack, but they also knew that the baby wouldn't. After everything they had gone through for Ianto to finally be pregnant, Jack insisted on taking no chances. Ianto had to agree, even if it was frustrating to be stuck in the Hub most of the time. Then he remembered that Jack had put up with it while he was having Stephanie, and now it was his turn until their second child was born.

He could not feel frustrated that evening, as he watched Jack gingerly step on the ice, while still trying to exude an air of confidence as he tightly grasped the little girl's hand. Ianto started to take pictures as Stephanie got on the ice for the first time, both her hands clinging to Jack's, and then the excitement on her face when Jack slowly pushed off, pulling her along, making sure she stayed on her feet.

Ianto's eyes were for his family only. He loved the moments when Jack was not Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood. At he watched the two on the ice, he only saw simply Jack Harkness-Jones, his partner and father to their daughter. Jack had even shed his usual style of clothing that he would sport around town while working, the style that had still stayed with him after all this time. Instead of his RAF greatcoat, he wore a leather bomber style jacket over a jumper and jeans. Since Stephanie was born, Ianto started to see the new style more, especially when Jack was away from Torchwood, doing things that any father would do with their children. As Ianto continued to watch, he found it amazing that the extremely handsome man with a carefree smile teaching his beautiful toddler how to skate was the man who saved Cardiff from alien destruction so many times even Ianto lost count without consulting files.

They had saved ice skating for last, knowing Stephanie would be getting tired soon after. Before that, they had gone on the ferris wheel and carousel, along with the other rides. They had gone from booth to booth. Ianto looked down at the big stuffed purple alien that Jack had won for Stephanie, which the little girl picked out her prize. Stephanie had sat on Santa's lap, telling the jolly fellow what she wanted for Christmas. They decided it was important for her to believe in Santa Claus, because they knew of all the worse things that others did not believe in but existed in their world.

Ianto found himself remembering a time from long ago. It was the first time they had gone to the festival. The evening before they were chasing Weevils through the empty grounds, being it was well after hours. The next evening, when Jack sent everyone home, he asked if Ianto wanted to go out for a while, but kept the destination a surprise until they got there. They went on the ferris wheel and shared a kiss while on the top, overlooking Cardiff, and went ice skating. Ianto's skating experience was more recent than Jack's, but like the other man was proving now with their daughter, it only took Jack a few minutes to get his footing and soon joined Ianto as they gracefully skated around the rink. They decided to make it back at least once a year since then, and as the years went by, they sometimes found themselves with Seleny as a child, offering to take Gwen's daughter with them, giving Gwen and Rhys a quiet evening together. A few years later, Seleny's brother would join them. Ianto remembered those times out with Gwen's children were delightful and he wondered why they did not consider having children then.

He started to laugh as Jack finally went down on his arse, taking Stephanie with him. The little girl managed a soft landing as she fell on her father. Jack hugged her, both laughing. No harm done, lots of laughs to be had. Ianto took a few more pictures. Ianto never had any interest in scrapbooking until Jack was pregnant. Then the Archivist in him, along with his pride as a father combined into his latest off-duty hobby. Stephanie loved to help him, and sometimes they would pull Jack in on the fun. He maintained two sets of scrapbooks – one set for those associated with Torchwood and knew everything about them, and another which he considered safe for Stephanie when she got older and would take to school to show her schoolmates and teachers. To Ianto, it also assured him that while their lives were extraordinary, it can also be normal at times. He enjoyed the normal, those times when they were just a family. Even if they managed to achieve 'normal' by abnormal ways – such as Jack giving birth to Stephanie, and now Ianto was pregnant with their second child.

He was not showing yet, and decided to enjoy the time he had left to go out and about with Jack and Stephanie. Seleny did assure him that he would not always be stuck in the house or the Hub because of the perception filter she designed. It worked for Jack, but it was limited in how long it would work. At least it gave him some relief to take walks along the Quay with Ianto, and to go shopping for short times. Seleny claimed she managed to make it work for longer periods of time, but it was still untested on its limits and they did not want to take chances. For now, he was enjoying being able to be outside without the aid of perception filters, while still knowing there was a new life growing inside him.

Finally Jack and Stephanie were joining him. Stephanie was excited and hyper, but both men knew their daughter enough to know when the excitement wore off, she would be falling asleep. They decided to go to the Ice Café for something to eat and then head home.

Stephanie was starting to yawn as they finished their meal, and Jack found himself carrying her as they made their way across the grounds. Ianto offered if Jack wanted to sit with Stephanie near the entrance, while he went the few blocks to the car park and got the car, but Jack assured him that he would be fine carrying the near sleeping child.

"She's still easier to carry this way than those last couple of months before she was born," Jack joked as they made their way past the carousel.

Jack ended up doing a double take at the carousel, blinking. "Ianto," he muttered.

They had to wait until the carousel made a full round before Ianto saw what Jack had noticed. "Are you kidding me?" he muttered.

"Now that's a new one. Do you think you can take Stephanie and head out of here while I deal with this?"

"On your own? Jack, you don't even have your gun!" Ianto protested.

"What do you want me to do? Let the Weevil ride the carousel until it gets bored? Why the hell doesn't anyone notice?" Jack was frowning as he handed Ianto their daughter.

"Weeble?" Stephanie asked sleepily, trying to peer where her daddies' attention was.

Jack had his arm lifted and was pushing buttons on his wrist strap that until then had been hidden under the sleeve of his jumper and jacket. "I'm going to send a message to whoever is on duty to join me," he assured Ianto. "You take Stephanie home, and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Both you and Ianto are going home with Stephanie," a new but familiar voice came from behind them. Both men turned to find Allan behind them. "We'll handle this."

Seleny stepped out from behind Allan. "We did say we'll handle things tonight, didn't we, Uncle Jack? We already got calls of someone in a mask going on the ferris wheel and decided to take a trip out to take a better look. Now scat, go home, put your daughter to sleep and do whatever it is you two do after Stephanie is asleep." She winked at Jack and Ianto.  
Ianto gave the two team members a grateful smile. "Be careful," he stated.

"Normal run for us. What's a Weevil on a merry-go-round?" Seleny assured him. "Don't worry about us, Uncle Ianto."

"What's a Weevil on a merry-go-round?" Jack repeated incredulously. "Damn unusual, that's what."

Ianto lifted his camera and took a picture. "Definitely one for the private scrapbooks," he agreed.

"Daddy said a bad word," Stephanie muttered. "Aunt Seleny!" She reached her arms out.

"Not now, baby. Aunt Seleny needs to work with Uncle Allan," Ianto said.

Seleny quickly kissed the little girl. "Yup. But tomorrow morning, you can go with me while I get everyone breakfast. Okay?"

"Yay! Bye Aunt Seleny. Hi Uncle Allan. Bye Uncle Allan."

Allan patted the toddler on her head, smiling. "Hello and good night, young lady. Now tell your daddies you want to go home now."

"Don't wanna go home now…."

Jack chuckled, taking her back from Ianto. He preferred Ianto doing less carrying of heavy objects, including their daughter, even if she was not hard to handle. He was more worried about straining Ianto's system and it causing a miscarriage. "I know, sweet pea. We'll try to come back again. Okay? Now let them go to work, while we go home for story time."

"Yay story time!" Stephanie crowed happily.

"You two be careful and give me a call when you have it secured in a cell," Jack instructed to Seleny and Allan.

"Will do, Captain," Allan assured him. "Talk to you in a bit. Let's go, Seleny. As long as its not threatening anyone, we'll follow it until we can get it in a less crowed area before capturing."

"Sound idea," Ianto agreed. "Good night."

Seleny and Allan headed off into the crowd toward the carousel, while Ianto lead Jack and Stephanie toward the exit.

Jack shook his head. "Still the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Ianto laughed. "I agree, but at least it was nice enough not to ruin our delightful evening."

"Thank goodness for that. And for a wonderful team quick to handle anything," Jack agreed.

Stephanie lifted her head. "Can I see the Weeble tomorrow?"

"Maybe, sweet pea," Jack replied. "But right now, it's time for us to go home and get you ready for bed. Did you have fun?"

"Yep! Lots and lots of fun."

"Good," Ianto said, smiling.

"I love you, Daddy and Taddy."

"We love you too, sweet pea," Ianto said, as Jack kissed her head.

Together they left the grounds and headed back toward the car park, both lost in their own thoughts. Ianto was certain Jack was thinking the same thing.

He was once again amazed at how they were still able to maintain normal when life for them was far from it.

* * *

Additional A/N: Next story will be after "Time After Time".


	6. The Seasons of Life

**The Seasons of Life**

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys (mentioned), OCs: Stephanie, Seleny and Daffyd Williams - Gwen and Rhys' children (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Summary: Jack in a pensive moment.  
Notes: Set in the "Time After Time" 'verse Massively unbeta. Written for Day Eight of Red Is My Colour on LiveJournal in 2009. I also blame minimumstitch for Stephanie's latest stunt.  
The prompt was Vivaldi's Four Seasons.

* * *

_Vivaldi's Four Seasons_  
**"Winter"**

**Allegro non molto**

To tremble from cold in the icy snow,  
In the harsh breath of a horrid wind;  
To run, stamping one's feet every moment,  
Our teeth chattering in the extreme cold

**Largo**  
Before the fire to pass peaceful,  
Contented days while the rain outside pours down.

**Allegro**  
We tread the icy path slowly and cautiously, for fear of tripping and falling.  
Then turn abruptly, slip, crash on the ground and, rising, hasten on across the ice lest it cracks up.  
We feel the chill north winds course through the home despite the locked and bolted doors...  
this is winter, which nonetheless brings its own delights.

Jack stood in the garden. He was alone as he glanced around at the snow blanketing the ground. The frosty air caused Jack to pull his greatcoat closer. He resisted buttoning it, choosing to fold his arms across his chest, hoping to hold the coat closed in place.

He was lost in thoughts of long ago. He had remembered summers in the garden, with the flower bed in full bloom of colorful, fragrant flowers. Lazy times when Ianto and he would take advantage of a lull in Rift activity and be able to enjoy quiet days in their garden, sitting in chairs, drinking lemonade and thankful to enjoy the simple things in life. He remembered watching Ianto on his knees, tending to their garden with such love, it would cause Jack to come up behind him and simply hug his partner, bestowing a kiss. Sometimes he would try his hand at helping Ianto, but would soon be sent away to make them lunch. Gardening was not one of Jack's strong points, but Ianto claimed he was able to make a wicked cold lunch to be enjoyed in the garden. Sometimes they had even had barbeques in the garden, inviting the others from Torchwood, and even a neighbor or two. There was also times when the two men would play in the garden with Seleny and her brother Daffyd, while Gwen and Rhys were off enjoying a romantic weekend getaway. They lost more than Gwen the day she had died. They no longer had their niece and nephew to spoil. While Jack felt as if they had a good friendship with Rhys over the years, he was not surprised when Rhys moved his children away from Torchwood.

He had remembered winters, with the flower bed hibernating under the snow, and long snogs against the tree that would be barren but still standing tall and proud. Of course there were snowball fights with Seleny and Daffyd.

So much had happened in such a small area, so many happy memories. Memories that ended up having to last a lifetime.

Or so Jack had thought when he had suddenly found himself standing in the garden, once again covered with snow, as bleak and dreary as the day. It matched how his heart had felt. Cold and desolate. Even in the summer, the garden had felt like that.

It was winter to Jack. Winter for the rest of his long, never-ending life. Only in his mind would summer come to the garden again. Or so he had started to believe for so long.

He shook himself of his thoughts, bringing himself back to the present. It was still a cold and dreary day with threat of more snow later that evening. At least he had a fire going in the fireplace to stay warm and cozy that evening. The flowerbed was simply sleeping under the snow, waiting for the spring.

Spring… Jack smiled warmly, his eyes going to the spot next to the tree at the new addition to the garden. A child's playset, along with a little swing. In his mind, he heard the sounds of a child's laughter again in the garden. More precious memories of winters and summers in the garden. On the other side of the garden was the built in barbeque that was installed several springs ago.

He turned as the back door opened, noticing the comfortable two person swing near the door. A burst of energy came through the door, running up to Jack.

"Daddy!" Stephanie cried out excited.

Jack stooped down to hug his daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Did you and Taddy have fun shopping?" he asked the toddler.

She nodded her head vigorously, putting her little arms around Jack's neck and giving him a sloppy kiss. "Yep!"

"I hope you didn't pick out too much," Jack stated, with a slight grin. "You know Taddy shouldn't be carrying too much."

"Oh, I'm fine Jack," came Ianto's amused voice from the door. "But the way this one goes through clothes." He shook his head, his eyes settling on their daughter.

Jack chuckled. "Don't forget gloves." They had tried everything, including some harmless alien tech to prevent their daughter from losing one of her gloves, to no avail.

"We definitely got new gloves and a new type of attachment that they claim will prevent children from losing their gloves," Ianto said.

"They never met our daughter." Jack laughed as Stephanie pouted at her Daddy. He stood up, picking up the little girl. He carried her over to where Ianto still stood in the doorway, and leaned in to give Ianto a warm, loving kiss of greeting.

Stephanie giggled and clapped her hands.

"Taddy let me pick out new clothes for Mr. Weebles," Stephanie announced when the two men's lips parted.

Jack stared incredulously at first his daughter, then at his partner. "You what?" he asked.

Ianto shrugged. "She insisted that he doesn't like boiler suits. And really Jack, your clothes on a Weevil just doesn't cut it. Especially the braces."

Jack looked back at his daughter. "You didn't, you imp."

Stephanie giggled, hugging him. "I love you, Daddy."

"Yep. That's exactly what she did when I went down to find Mr. Weebles in your clothes," Ianto commented with a smirk.

Jack paused for a moment before he broke out in laughter. "Oh please tell me there's footage of this somewhere on CCTV."

"Saved in our collection," Ianto assured him. "I just wasn't sure how to bring it up to you."

Jack grinned for a few more seconds, and then he looked serious. "How are you feeling?" he asked in concern.

"Fine, Jack. I'm okay. Really. You should know better, since you went through this already yourself. Me and the imp are just fine."

"I know you're taking advantage of still being able to get out and about for long periods of time, but I can say from experience that it's also probably wearing you out. Ah ha!" he exclaimed when a guilty look flashed across Ianto's face. "Admit you're even just a little tired."

"Well, maybe a little."

"Then I suggest we all stop standing around here out in the cold. Why don't you take a bath and relax, while Stef and I start on dinner."

Stephanie clapped her hands. "Yay! Let's make dinner for Taddy!"

Jack laughed and kissed her cheek. "That's right, sweet pea. And for me and you too."

"Sounds lovely," Ianto said with a fond smile. "But first I'll get this one changed, being she got some of her lunch on her."

Stephanie giggled. "It was fun."

"Fun is watching Taddy's expressions when we drop food on our clothes, right Stephanie?"

"Yep!" Stephanie nodded her head, giggling.

"Come along, sweet pea," Ianto said, shaking his head. "I'll get you cleaned up and changed, and then you can go help Daddy."

Jack put the little girl down, who then jumped up and down in place, exclaiming, "YAY!"

He watched as she slipped her little hand in Ianto's as they went through the kitchen. Ianto stopped and looked back at Jack. "Aren't you coming in? The kitchen is already catching a draft."

"Who's fault is that?" Jack asked with a smirk. "Yeah. Just a moment. Go on."

Ianto shook his head, and left the kitchen with Stephanie.

With a huge grin on his face, Jack turned back to the garden. Still cold, still dreary from the overcast. But no longer desolate.

His smile grew as he concluded that the seasons were all in the mind. Because as he gazed out at their lovely little garden, he didn't think winter. He thought spring.

_We're in the springtime of life. Again. And here we'll stay for a long time to come._

Unburdened with the fear of losing loved ones, Jack finally went through the door to enter the kitchen of their cottage, closing the door behind him. He was already deciding on what they would have for dinner.

_A Weevil in my clothing, indeed!_ he thought indignantly, but still kept grinning.


	7. Hazy Shades of Life

**Hazy Shades of Life  
**

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Stephanie, Gwen (mentioned), OCs (mentioned): Olivia and Seleny  
Spoilers: Small one for "Small Worlds". Takes place long after TW03 and DW04.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: MPREG, slash, possible fluff alert  
Summary: Jack has to go to London for a couple of days, and Ianto isn't dealing with it well.  
Notes: Massively unbeta, so please forgive all mistakes. Written for Day Nine of Red Is My Colour in 2009. It starts with the prompt given for that day.

* * *

_"The white of the dusting of snow  
lingers in the shadows, on the fallen leaves,  
the cooler spots in the yard,  
in the lee of the shrubs, the crooks of the branches  
in subtle and still ways, remaining  
a little longer, cooling the world,  
providing fringe and accent  
before the sameness of winter  
when shades of gray in the snow  
will mark its edges, dimensions  
now it remains trim around the edges  
in little and small places, in the calm  
away from sun and activity  
hiding a while before fading  
slowly, slowly, away  
before the winter coming"_

- Raymond A. Foss

_**Winter Coming**_

Leaning against the counter in their kitchen, Jack let out a heavy sigh. He knew Ianto was sitting in the lounge, in a major snit. He could feel his partner's displeasure even with Ianto in the next room. He was certain Stephanie would feel it too, and then they both would have a lot of explaining to do, assuring their daughter that everything was fine.

Jack was going to keep firm to his decision, but he also had to admit he understood where Ianto was coming from. He had been there once. Jack was hoping that now with Ianto being on the other side of things, he would be spared from the unreasonable demands Jack had made upon his partner. As he thought back to the months he was pregnant with Stephanie, he grimaced as he realized payback was only fair.

However, he was still not going to take chances of anyone finding out that both men really did not use surrogates to have children.

Jack glanced out the kitchen window and saw Stephanie playing in the garden. It was freezing cold out there, and yet she seemed to be fine happily playing. He checked the time since they had bundled her up and allowed her to go into the garden to play. He would give her another ten minutes, before he insisted she come back to the warmth of their cottage.

Which gave him ten minutes to sort things out with Ianto. Sighing, he pushed off from the counter, and made his way to the lounge. He found Ianto lounging on the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table, one of the throw pillows under his feet.

"I'm glad to see you're keeping your feet up," Jack commented as he entered the room.

Ianto snorted and changed the channel on the television.

"I know you're not ignoring me, so don't try," Jack continued on. He walked over to the fireplace, checking the fire. He rubbed his hands before the fire. "Nice and cozy in here, isn't it? At least it'll be warm when I go drag Stephanie in."

The channel changed again.

"Ianto, look," Jack started, turning to face his partner. "I know that the perception filter helps to get around town, and do a little shopping. But it's not made for long term. A couple of hours at the most." He moved across the room and sat down in the easy chair near the couch. "Long enough to have a meal in a nice restaurant." He smiled, suddenly having an idea. "But that's about it."

Ianto finally looked over at Jack. "It'll be just for a few hours. We'll leave before there's any chance of it needing recharging."

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, Ianto. And I know when you think about later, you'll realize just what a bad idea this is."

"But you'll go anyway." Ianto folded his arms, with a stubborn set to his face.

"I have to. I'm in charge of Torchwood, so of course I need to make an appearance. While I'm there, I might as well look into how they are handling things over there at London. They want to start building up again, and I'd rather they stay underground. I'm not too thrilled with getting this invite in the first place."

"If there is anyone who can convince them of the dangers of going public, it's someone who survived the downfall of Torchwood One. And apparently I'm the survivor who is still around."

Jack sighed. That was another gray area that warned Jack to proceed with caution. "You know whatever they have in Torchwood archives is what I okayed when I was approached to start it up again. As far as the records in Torchwood One goes, all the survivors of Canary Wharf are now dead. You included."

"But you can allow them to know you've been hanging out in Torchwood for how long now? Oh yes, that would be almost 200 years."

"Look, it's one thing to explain that I can die, but I don't stay that way. But Ianto…." Jack shook his head. "Sure you're back. But you stayed dead for 21 years. Even if you're still you, in another way you're not. And to explain that, then we'd have to explain the Sidahiegn, which we are sworn to secrecy about."

"We don't have to tell them everything. We can come up with something. Besides, it's not as if they don't deal with the bizarre. They're Torchwood. They deal with alien life. We can shift full responsibility on the Doctor. Then we wouldn't have to go into detail."

Jack shook his head. "No, Ianto. Let them keep believing what they do about you. You're my partner, but you're not the same man from a half century ago."

"Just your luck you fell in love with a man having the same name as your first partner, huh? What does that make you look like? What about how it makes our relationship look like?"

"I don't care what they think about me. Anyway, even if I did decide to let that information get to them, there's still the fact that you are pregnant, and there's no hiding it yet."

"One more time, Jack. They _are_Torchwood. They deal with alien life. I'm sure they also have files on races where the males are the ones who reproduce. So it's possible with me. Tell them that I'm really also from the 51st century, or something like that."

"No. I'm not putting you, me or our children in jeopardy like that. Yes, they're Torchwood. Yes, I know they are capable of doing the job they need to. But it's not like our Torchwood. Ultimately they may be under me, but I don't know them like I know our team. And quite frankly, I don't trust them with our personal information. It's too risky. Especially since they work with UNIT more closely than we do. No. I'll be leaving in the morning for London, while you stay put here with Stephanie, and I'll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully the day after tomorrow."

"Meanwhile at that party in the evening, you'll be flirting all over the place." Ianto started to fume again.

Jack threw his hands up in the air. "I need to get Stephanie inside. I know she thinks she's fine, but I don't want to find an icicle in the shape of our daughter in the garden. Go ahead and sulk for now. You'll understand." He got up and started to leave the room. In the doorway to the kitchen, he look back at Ianto. "I think you forgot about how you felt about things when I was pregnant. If we decide to let London know as much of the truth about you that we dare, fine. I can consider that. But only after you have that baby. Because I am not risking putting either of us or the kids in danger of becoming test subjects." Jack was gone from the doorway, the door swinging closed behind him.

Ianto sighed. He hated Jack sometimes. He hated that the other man made him understand why he was being so damn stubborn. He had been just as stubborn when Jack was having Stephanie.'

He still wanted to go to London with Jack for a few days. He considered bringing Stephanie along, but knew that would be pushing it. At least he would be there with Jack. At least he would get some of Jack's attention, instead of knowing his partner would spend the entire time he was at the party flirting his way through Torchwood One, acting like a god who came down to walk amongst his people.

His anger spurred on because he could not use the argument that Jack did not know what it felt like to be left behind for days. Jack knew. The times the leader of Torchwood was expected to make an appearance while said man was obviously pregnant, he still managed to fulfill his obligations. Even if he was stuck at home for the time.

Ianto remembered how unsettling it was to Jack when he realized for the first time that Ianto was able to change his form completely. Not just little changes enough to dodge bullets and avoid injury, but to take on a completely different form. There really was no need for Ianto to make such a drastic change until a very pregnant Captain Jack Harkness was required to make an appearance in London, to meet with the still newly resurrected Torchwood London. Ianto had thought he had made a very bad mistake, even if he had warned Jack before changing, appearing to look like his partner. Thankfully Jack shook off his shock quick enough and less than a week later, found himself alone in Cardiff, five months pregnant, and worrying that Ianto did not bring any suspicion that the Jack Harkness that was in London was an imposter. Jack spent the days knowing that if Ianto was pulling it off, it meant he was flirting with every man, woman and whatever else they had there at Torchwood London, and later admitted it did not sit well with him. Now without being there.

Ianto understood. He understood well enough to know he was not looking forward to the same for at least two days.

And suddenly he was scared. He was scared because he realized that what he saw as a blessing, could also be a curse. That they lives were in more shadows than normal for Torchwood employees. And he hated that sometimes.

He also knew he would get over it, because the alternative was to not have what they had at all.

That was something Ianto knew he could never live with.

Knowing this, then why did he feel like still sitting there and sulking for a while longer?

Jack opened the door to the garden quietly and watching their daughter play. She was playing make-believe, like children would do at her age, talking an imaginary friend. Jack and Ianto were yet to press her for details, wanting to respect her privacy.

It still made Jack shudder whenever he saw it, remembering Jasmine and the fairies who killed the girl's step-father and Estelle Cole. Seleny had assured him when Stephanie started to have an imaginary play friend that they would know, and that her mother would be able to warn them. Since they had no visits from Gwen warning them otherwise, Jack forced himself to calm down and allow his daughter to do what almost every other toddler did.

He wondered if maybe she needed other friends than grown-ups at the Hub. It can't be healthy, he started to wonder. Other than the others in Torchwood, she had a Weevil as a friend, and a pteranodon as a 'family' pet. Maybe he should make more of an effort with the other families on their road in setting up playdates, and give Stephanie more time to spend with other children her age, instead of whenever they had a chance to take her to the playground.

Jack watched her for a while longer. She seemed happy enough. He shook her head. No, not seem. Not with their family. He would know if she really was not as happy as she appeared, because he would sense it. Ianto would most definitely know. Jack realized that Ianto would also know if there were any problems with her imaginary friends. The family bond they had developed enable Jack to sense the emotions of his family, but Ianto was able to go deeper into their minds. He usually would request permission if he felt the need, but on the rare occasion he had admitted to slipping into Stephanie's mind, just to assure all was well.

Unknown to Jack at that moment, his mind turned to the same thoughts Ianto was having, cursing the life they lived and how much their lives were shrouded to hide the mysteries surrounding them from those outside their extended family known as Torchwood Three. It was the price they paid for wanting to have their own children, and not adopt. Both him and Ianto had the working parts to bring children that were theirs into the world and decided to use those parts.

As he watched Stephanie, he knew they would just have to deal with those shadows. Accept that the two fathers would feel the darkness the deceit to the outside world brought about at times.

It was a price to pay, but if he sat down to discuss it fully with Ianto, he knew they would come to the same conclusion. It was worth it. The darkness and shadows were minimal compared to the sunshine that filled their lives in the form of their love and Stephanie and the unborn child Ianto was carrying.

He also knew there were ways to chase some of those shadows away. Jack knew of one way. He shook his head, mentally chastising himself for still being so damn stubborn even after all these years.

Not this time. He grinned as Stephanie finally turned around and noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Come on in, Stephanie, because you catch yourself a cold," he said, holding out his arms.

"I don't wanna yet," she replied, but she still ran to her daddy's outstretched arms, happy to get a hug from him.

Jack picked her up, taking a step out into the garden to swing her around, making her giggle. "Too bad, sweet pea," he stated. "It's almost time for lunch anyway, and you promised Taddy to help him."

"Oh!" Stephanie put her arms around Jack's neck and nodded. "I did."

He grinned wider, rubbing his nose against his daughter's tiny pert nose. "Yes, you did. And you know what else?"

"What, Daddy?"

"I'm going to help too."

Stephanie released her hold on Jack's neck to lean back a little and clap her hands. "YAY!"

"And then tonight, we're going out for dinner."

"Because you're going away tomorrow?" she asked, looking a little sad.

"Well, I am, sweet pea, but guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm not going to London, and I'm taking you and Taddy with me."

"Where, Daddy?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. It'll be just for the overnight. Maybe after lunch you can help me decide?"

She nodded her head, making her brown curls bounce. "Yep!"

Jack laughed and kissed her forehead. "Now, let's go inside and get you washed up. Then we can help Taddy with lunch."

"Okay Daddy." She gave Jack a sloppy kiss and when he put her down, she went running into the cottage. Jack shook his head. He knew she was most likely looking for Ianto, and probably tell him the news before Jack closed the back door.

He was entering the lounge when he noticed Ianto walking toward the kitchen with an excited Stephanie jumping up and down around him.

Ianto looked at Jack. "What's this about you not going to London?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't have to be there. It's just a stupid party. I could set up a conference call to discuss what I need with them." He grinned at his partner. "I decided to take more control of our lives. I really didn't want to go, leaving you and Stef behind. Sometimes I'll still have to, but this time, I'm deciding not to."

"And we're going away too! YAY!" Stephanie exclaimed, excited.

"And about that?" Ianto asked, pointing to their excited daughter.

"I thought since I'm not expected to be at the Hub for at least a couple of days, that we take advantage of it and go somewhere." He glanced down at Stephanie. "Not too far, just in case Aunt Livvy needs to see Taddy," he added.

"Why?" Ianto asked.

"Because you're right. And we haven't gone away for some family time in…." Jack shrugged again and once more indicated Stephanie, "so long that I don't think she remembers us doing it."

"Are you serious?" Ianto asked.

Jack smirked. "You should know the answer to that." He opened his mind, knowing Ianto was too polite sometimes. He felt Ianto accept the invitation.

Jack watched the smile grow on his partner's face. It was so bright and warm and loving. It was smiles like that which made all the decisions they made concerning their personal lives worth it.

As Ianto went over to Jack and pulled him close, the swell of his tummy pressing against Jack's own flat stomach, Jack's smile matched his partner's. With Stephanie dancing around them happily, as she did whenever she saw her daddies kiss, the two men held each other, kissing passionately until they had to pull away to get their breathes.

Stephanie was still doing her dance around the kitchen, making the two men laugh. Jack placed a hand on Ianto's tummy, tenderly stroking along the gentle slope. "Imagine that, we're actually going to have another one of those," he said with a grin, indicating their daughter.

Ianto rolled his eyes, and then the two men broke out in laughter.

"Yes Jack," Ianto said. "We are. Get used to it."

Jack's answering smile was brighter than the one Ianto gave him and pulled his partner in for another kiss before he gathered up the happy toddler to get her cleaned up for lunch.


	8. The Other Side of Life

**Other Side of Life  
**

Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OC: Stephanie  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: slash relationship, MPREG  
Summary: Jack and Ianto prepare for a weekend away.  
Notes: Time After Time 'verse - picks up after "Hazy Shades of Life". Written for Day Thirteen of Red Is My Colour at LiveJournal. The prompt was Welsh Winter Holidays.

So NaNoWriMo is over for me as of last night with 50,335 words for November. I had fallen way behind so the last couple of weeks were a frantic effort to catch up. Now I can get back to updating while I prepare the new stories for posting. In case you're wondering, I did a sequel to "Fires That Burn", and I've been working on more "Thrice Blessed", so look forward to them in the near future. Meanwhile I still have plenty of older stuff to post here.

Thanks for all the faves and alerts, and PCJanto and hpswst101 for the reviews!*hugs* I was asked where they were going in the last story, so here it is. :)

* * *

Jack had managed to plan out their weekend trip with some time to spare before dinner. Stephanie decided they were to go to Swansea. Jack knew just the place and was glad to discover one of the cottages was available.

He announced the finalized plans in the kitchen, while Ianto made dinner. When dinner was ready, Jack found himself wrestling Stephanie away from her room, where the toddler had already started to pack for their trip. When they sat down for dinner, she kept insisting that they had to pack right away. Ianto told Stephanie that after they had dinner, they would all start packing, but first everyone had to eat.

Jack was surprised when their daughter not only finished her dinner quickly, but had actually ate all her vegetables.

Ianto kissed his daughter's forehead when she ran over to him, asking if they could start packing to go away. "We're not leaving until tomorrow," Ianto pointed out.

"But we have to start now, so we'll remember everything," Stephanie insisted, pouting.

Ianto chuckled. "We will, don't worry, sweet pea. You can go and pick out what you want to take, but put it aside. After Daddy and I are finished packing, we'll come in and help you pack. Okay?"

Stephanie nodded. "Okay!" She lifted her arms, bouncing up and down. Ianto leaned closer so her little arms could go around his neck. "YAY! We're going away!" She gave Ianto a sloppy kiss and then bounded over to Jack, to hug and kiss him. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Jack chuckled, hugging the toddler. "I'm glad you're happy, sweet pea. Now remember, no packing until we're there."

"I can't anyway," Stephanie said, in the all-knowing way of a three year old.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Because Taddy has all the things to put them in."

Jack laughed, winking at Ianto. "He does, doesn't he? Well, give us some time to finish dinner and pack, and Taddy will bring you your suitcases."

Stephanie squealed as she kissed Jack again and went running out of the kitchen.

"Walk, Stephanie," Ianto called out.

"Sorry, Taddy!" Stephanie stopped a moment, and then walked taking long strides.

Both Jack and Ianto waited until they knew she would be in her room before they started to laugh.

"Gotta love that 'I'm not running' walk," Jack said.

"She reminds me of you," Ianto pointed out. "Finding a way to get around something she's not supposed to do."

"Do not," Jack pouted.

"Oh, you do and she's just like you."

"Meanwhile, I won't be surprised if when we get to her room, we'll find her making out lists," Jack commented. "Just like her Taddy."

"Finish your dinner, Jack."

Jack broke out in laughter. He stopped when he noticed Ianto pushing around the remains of dinner on his plate. "What's wrong, Ianto?" he asked.

Ianto shook his head.

"Please don't tell me you really don't want to go," Jack stated.

"I think it's a lovely idea," Ianto said. "But we really don't have to go across Wales just because you decided to stay home with us instead of flying off to London for the weekend."

"No, we don't. But we are. I really wanted to take you and Stef out for dinner tonight too."

Ianto smiled at Jack. "And that was a lovely thought too. But we'll be using the perception filter enough for the next few days. Besides, I really decided we should eat at home, because I pictured Stephanie in a restaurant, wanting to be here and packing. We'll have a chance to have a nice meal out over the weekend."

"So you're not keen on going why?" Jack asked.

Ianto put down his fork and sighed. Lacing his fingers together, he looked up at Jack with a half-grin. "I'm just thinking of the last time we whisked away for a quiet weekend at a cottage. You almost had Stephanie in the back of our car."

"That was false labor. Stephanie was born right on target, and you know that. And we have lots of time before even that becomes a possibility for you." Jack smirked. "And if I recall, it was only before lunch that you had your mind on traveling to London for the weekend. Swansea is much closer."

"I'm being silly, huh?"

"You're allowed to." Jack smiled at Ianto. "It comes with having a baby. So, the next few days – you, me, Stephanie, our unborn little guy in a cottage. We can do some sightseeing. I'm afraid Stephanie already saw some things she wants to see." He rolled his eyes.

"That child has some energy, doesn't she? No doubt she gets that from you."

Jack chuckled. "With some luck, this next one will be more calm like his Tad."

Ianto smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I was a calm child? Both times."

Jack groaned. "We're screwed definitely." Laughing he stood up. With his dinner plate in his hand, he leaned over to kiss Ianto's hair. "Finish up there. I'm going to check in on Stephanie and make sure she's not planning to pack everything she has in her room."

Ianto started to laugh. "You might have a point there." He went back to his dinner, while Jack disappeared in the kitchen for a few minutes.

"Leave the dishes," Jack said when he returned. "I'll get to them later." As Jack passed Ianto from the sink, he moved Ianto to lean back in his chair, bending over to kiss the swell of Ianto's belly, and kissed Ianto's lips. "If I'm not in our room packing by the time you get there, rescue me?"

Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "She has you wrapped around her little fingers," he said fondly.

"Not just Stephanie," Jack said with a grin.

Ianto smiled softly as he watched Jack leave the room, heading for their daughter's room. Smirking he placed a hand on his belly. "Well, little man. Take notes. Between the three of us, he won't have a chance."

Ianto chuckled when he head Jack's yelp of dismay, alerting Ianto that he had reached Stephanie's room. He was curious, but decided it was best to finish his dinner and allow Jack to handle it for the time.

Of course he knew, eventually he'd have to show up and rescue Jack.


	9. Tea Party Torchwood Style

**Tea Party Torchwood Style  
**

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Mr. Weebles, Torchwood Three Team (mentioned)  
Spoilers: None really - set about 50 years after TW02.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: m/m, MPREG, fluff and cute kids  
Summary: Ianto walks into his daughter having a tea party.  
Notes: Set in Time After Time - Ianto is about 7 months pregnant in this. This was written for Day Twenty-Five for Red Is My Colour at LiveJournal in 2009.  
The prompt was a pair of pink Wellies.

* * *

Ianto stuck his head in the doorway to Jack's office. "Have you seen Stef?" he asked.

The last time he had seen their daughter, she was sitting on Jack's lap, attempting to help him with his paperwork, which amounted to more giggling than actual work.

Jack looked up from the document he was studying. "She's in the nursery with Mr. Weebles. I had to take a call from UNIT, and you know Colonel Winslow isn't as warm to children as the PM."

"Do you think it's wise?" Ianto asked, stepping into the office. He leaned against the frame. "I know he's good around her, but he still is a Weevil."

Jack grinned, his eyes settling on the bump protruding before Ianto. "Obviously a rogue Weevil and one that is evolving. He could be the start of a new breed of Weevils."

"I'm well aware of that, Jack," Ianto replied, rubbing his belly.

"But like you said, he's good around her. I get this feeling he would defend her if there was ever anyone or thing threatening her." Jack started to grin. "Who knows that in twenty years, he won't be like Chewbacca, her faithful growling companion." He winked, with a roguish grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. The others have been looking in on her, and I've been peeking in with CCTV. She's fine."

"It worries me sometimes that our daughter's best friend is a Weevil. And she has a pteranodon for a pet."

Jack chuckled. "What would you suggest? That we get a dog? We already went over this with Stef. We're not home enough, and if we tried to bring it in here, said pet dinosaur will swoop down and think it's a treat."

"I know. I just worry sometimes."

"So far she we haven't had any complaints when we allow her to go play at the neighbors. And we always hear what a charming, delightful child she is from those parents. I wouldn't worry, Ianto. She's a Torchwood baby. If we quit and gave her total normal, that's when she'd probably crack."

Ianto patted his tummy, sighing. "I'm sorry, little one, but it looks like normal will be a relative term for you."

"Normal is a relative term. End of sentence," Jack said. "If you want normal, last I heard, she was going to have a tea party."

"A tea party. With Mr. Weebles." Ianto snorted, but he could not stop the grin. "I'm going to check on her and make sure she's not hungry. It's getting close to dinner. Do you think we'll be out of here on time tonight?"

"You and Stephanie will be," Jack replied. "I'll do my best to join you."

"Not again, Jack."

"I have a conference call with Torchwood One. Hopefully we'll be done by the time the rest of you call it a night. Go on and check on our little girl. And it is getting close to the time for you to head home."

"I'll bring you some coffee after I check on Stef." Ianto gave Jack a small smile and left the office.

Jack watched Ianto until he could no longer see him through the windows of his office, and then went back to his paperwork.

Ianto walked into the nursery, expecting to find Stephanie pouring tea for a Weevil. What he walked into, he was not expecting. He stopped short just inside the nursery and gaped with his eyes wide.

Sitting at the little table was Stephanie, dressed up in one of her dresses, sipping tea from a plastic teacup and eating biscuits, chatting away to Mr. Weebles. That was not shocking to Ianto. He was used to Stephanie and her tea parties.

He was even used to Mr. Weebles being dressed. At first it was finding the Weevil in some of Jack's clothes. Ianto still would snicker at the image of a Weevil in braces and work shirt. It was a good thing Stephanie was not able to get her little hands on Jack's greatcoat. To get Mr. Weebles out of Jack's clothes, Ianto took Stephanie shopping to pick out some casual – and inexpensive – clothing for the Weevil. So Mr. Weebles dressed in other than the usual boiler suit Weevils wore was nothing new.

Ianto found himself standing just inside the room, his jaw hanging. There was the Weevil in a pink frock. As Ianto dared to look closer, he realized Mr. Weebles was also wearing pink boots.

Stephanie looked over to him and grinned widely, reminding Ianto of Jack with her smile. "TADDY! You have to join us for tea!" she exclaimed. "Mr. Weebles, pour Taddy some tea please."

The Weevil canted his head, looking at Stephanie, then over to Ianto. Ianto swore the Weevil sighed before picking up the little teapot and pouring into a matching plastic cup, the same as they were using.

"Stephanie," Ianto started, walking over to the table. His eyes were still on Mr. Weebles. "What is going on?"

Stephanie's bottom lip stuck out and she sighed. "I already told you, Taddy. We're having a tea party."

"I can see that," Ianto replied. "But… what is Mr. Weebles wearing?"

"This is a fancy tea party, Taddy," the little girl explained, looking up at Ianto and displaying the same worn patience Ianto would sometimes use on Jack. "Mr. Weebles had to get dressed up."

Ianto studied the Weevil again, who set the little plastic tea cup in front of an empty chair. The Weevil looked stuffed in the small chair, but that was normal for the adults and Weevil that would join Stephanie at her table in the nursery. The Weevil was uncomfortable and Ianto realized what it was, especially when the alien looked up at him and met his eyes. Ianto was able to sense the problem. He was surprised Stephanie didn't pick up on it. Either the little girl was too excited with her play to notice, which sometimes would happen, or the Weevil was somehow keeping it from Stephanie.

It that was true, it would be another incredible stride for the Weevil's development since it came to stay as a permanent guest in the Hub several months ago.

Ianto sat down in the chair and had a sip. The plastic of the cup took away from the overall flavor, but he was not going to allow Stephanie to have ceramic or china for playtime. "This is very good," he said.

"Mr. Weebles helped me," Stephanie said as the Weevil picked up the plate of biscuits and held it out to Ianto.

As Ianto took a biscuit, Stephanie placed a paper napkin before him. "Use it, Taddy. We don't want crumbs all over the place."

Ianto nearly snorted the tea through his nose, hearing his own words come back to him. "Of course not, Stephanie," he replied, raising an amused eyebrow. After taking a bite of the biscuit and another sip, he said, "Stephanie, why do you have Mr. Weebles dressed like this?"

"I told you, Taddy. It's a fancy tea party. Mr. Weebles had to dress up."

"Mr. Weebles dresses very nicely," Ianto pointed out.

Stephanie nodded in agreement. "But this was a special party and Mr. Weebles needed to look pretty. Like me."

Ianto resisted rolling his eyes – barely – at the contrast of his beautiful little girl and the Weevil. No matter how nice the clothes, there was still the Weevil's face. Then he found himself with a feeling of pride for his little girl. She was the future of Torchwood. Ianto was pretty sure of that already. She was without prejudice, but considering her heritage, she could hardly afford to be. While Jack and Ianto had no prejudices, it was their combined backgrounds that made it crucial to raise children who saw inner beauty other than the surface. Add to the mix that she was sensitive to others' feelings, it really was not a surprise to him that she saw the Weevil every bit as pretty as her. Ianto was extremely proud of her.

"That's nice, Stephanie," Ianto said with a genuine warm smile. "But… maybe for really dressing up, we can get Mr. Weebles a nice suit. Just like Taddy. Don't I look pretty in my suits?"

Stephanie pursed her lips and shook her head. "No."

"No?" Ianto sounded surprised.

"You're not pretty, Taddy. You're handsome."

"Really? Why is that?"

She gave Ianto one of those looks that warned he was about to be patiently talked down to. There were times that she could be Jack's daughter, and other times she was definitely his. "You're a boy, Taddy."

"So that means I can't be pretty?"

She shook her head. "Girls are pretty and boys are handsome."

Ianto nodded. "Of course, sweet pea." He looked over at the Weevil again, who once more canted his head and give Ianto a pleading look. Ianto managed not to smirk. "Mr. Weebles is a boy. Otherwise wouldn't he be Miss Weebles?"

Stephanie looked at Ianto for a moment and then her gaze went to the Weevil. Mr. Weebles looked at Stephanie, meeting her gaze. Her little mouth dropped open. "Oh!" She put a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weebles."

The Weevil nodded graciously at Stephanie.

Ianto finished his tea. "Why don't I take Mr. Weebles to get changed into his boy clothes. We can get him a suit for fancy tea parties."

"YAY! Thank you, Taddy."

Jack was going to kill him when he eventually found out that Ianto put out good money to buy a Weevil a suit. Jack would calm down at some point. Particularly when he realizes the same thing Ianto had – they would do anything to make their baby girl happy.

He stood up, struggling a little with getting his bulk out from the little chair. Mr. Weebles stood and gave Ianto a hand. Ianto smiled gratefully at the Weevil and got an equally grateful look in return. He pulled down his shirt, and looked down at himself. Just a few more months and soon they would have two children to adore, love and spoil shamelessly. "Come along, Mr. Weebles," he said and started for the door. "Stephanie, time to clean up anyway. We'll be getting ready to go home soon."

"Is Daddy coming home with us?" Stephanie asked.

"Maybe not when we leave, but I'm sure he'll be home in time for dinner."

She pouted a little, but nodded her head. "Daddy has more important things to do."

"That's right, sweet pea." At the doorway, he allowed the Weevil to leave, and then turned back to his daughter. "Stephanie?"

"What Taddy?"

"Where did you get the clothes from? Especially those boots." Personally Ianto thought they were horrid and could not imagine Seleny or Olivia ordering them. It was also obvious that the clothes did not come from the overindulgent doting aunts, because their frames were too small for clothes that would fit the Weevil.

"I bought them, Taddy."

Ianto's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?" he asked. "How?"

"On the puter. Daddy's card information was on it."

Oh, Jack was going to have a fit. Their daughter used Torchwood funds to buy clothes for a Weevil online.

"How did you get the package?"

"Uncle Trenton. I had it go to upstairs and told him, saying it was a surprise for my daddies."

Ianto nodded. Sometimes his daughter's ability to solve problems was frightening. Too bad she didn't always apply it whenever she felt that she had to help any of the adults with their work. "Stephanie, we're going to have a little talk later."

"Am I in trouble?" She gave Ianto a wide eyed pouting look. The pout was definitely Jack.

"We're just going to talk, and you're going to promise me some things. Okay?"

"Okay, Taddy."

"Now get ready to go home. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry and want to have dinner soon."

"YAY dinner!" came from Stephanie.

When Ianto left the nursery, Mr. Weebles was no where to be seen. Ianto figured the Weevil wasted no time in getting out of the pink frock and the ridiculous pink boots.

Pink boots on a Weevil.

Once Jack found out about this, after he had a fit about Stephanie ordering online using the Torchwood account, Ianto was certain he would laugh himself unconscious.

Ianto felt the urge to do the same. Quickly he made his way to look in on Mr. Weebles, and then head up to Jack's office, where he would have himself a good laugh.


	10. Why Me?

**Why Me?**

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Mr. Weebles  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: If I owned Jack, Ianto and everything Torchwood, I wouldn't be feeling screwed right now.  
Warning: Implied past MPREG, slash, extreme fluff, some angst. Maybe one or two bad words.  
Summary: Ianto is having a hard day in the later months of pregnancy.  
Notes: Quick beta by the wonderful Gracie_Musica *HUGS*. Written for teachwriteslash because she's awesome! Besides, she kept asking for something from this 'verse. I still have a longer, multi-part fic that I'm still fleshing out to start writing. However, I thought a little fluff would be nice considering the past week that this was written (written in July 2009 after Day Four of The Series That Never Was).

Laden down with bags, Jack entered the cottage he shared with Ianto and their daughter. Using his elbow, he closed the door behind him, calling out, "IANTO!"

No reply came as he took off his boots at the door. It once had been a practice that was preferred but not enforced. At some point before it was time for bed, Jack's boots would end up at the door, while Ianto's shoes would end up in the shoebox in his closet. Lately, Ianto did not care about shoes. The black and white trainers on the shoe mat by the door were Ianto's footwear of preference in the last month.

Realizing he still had not heard a reply, he called out again as he picked up the bags he had put down while he slipped out of his boots. "Ianto?" He headed down the hallway toward the kitchen, wondering if his partner was in the garden with their daughter. Ianto had gotten into the habit of sitting in the garden and watch as Stephanie played. He claimed that it felt good to take advantage to be out of the house more.

"Daddy!" he heard a wail from the hallway he just left as little feet charged down the stairs.

"No running, Stef!" Jack admonished. He set the bag on the counter and went back to the hall to meet the toddler. One word, but something chilled Jack as he sensed the terror in her voice.

Stephanie was already down the stairs and running toward Jack with her arms open. "Daddy! Taddy's sick!"

Jack scooped the toddler into his arms. "Where is he?"

"Your room," she sniffled as Jack carried her up the stairs.

"Did he say anything?" Jack asked. He kept his tone normal, while carefully choosing his question to give him an idea of how serious it was. It also helped keep both the little girl and himself calm

Stephanie nodded. Relief went through Jack because it meant Ianto was conscious. "To tell you he made a mess." She screwed her face up. "It's icky!"

Jack smiled and kissed her nose. "Taddy will be okay. It's just because of the baby that he's sick." It would not be the first time, and he suspected still far from the last.

"Lil brother is bad then." Stephanie pouted and then threw her arms around Jack's neck to hug him.

Chuckling, Jack kissed her forehead and set her down. "Go play in your room and I'll take care of Taddy and his mess." He ruffled her hair and smiled down at her. "Then you can help me make dinner. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy!" She hugged his legs before ambling to her room.

Jack opened the door to their room and entered to find Ianto sitting in the chair by a small table in their room.

Ianto looked up, giving Jack a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Jack. I've been throwing up on and off for the last fifteen minutes."

Jack crossed the room and looked down, making a face almost identical to the one Stephanie had made. "I should be glad you eventually thought to grab the bin under the table."

"I was planning on going into the bathroom, but that proved to be a stupid plan. I was lucky to get to the chair and it was too late anyway."

Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto's head before moving to go into their en suite. He returned less than a minute later, carrying a flannel. He gently wiped Ianto's forehead. Before he was able to do anything else, Ianto grasped onto the flannel.

"Let me."

"It's okay, Ianto. Really," Jack insisted.

Ianto remained stubborn. "I can handle my own mess, thank you. How's Stephanie? I'm afraid I scared her, even though I reassured her I was okay. At least I tried to reassure her, in between bouts," Ianto spoke as he cleaned. He was aware of Jack going over to his nightstand where he kept a bottle of water. He looked up to find Jack holding out the bottle for him. As he took the offered bottle, he said, "She wouldn't leave me until we heard you come home. She's as stubborn as her Daddy."

Jack snorted in response. "Just me? You're a stubborn bastard too, you know." He started to rub Ianto's back in soothing circles.

"You're right. We're doomed," Ianto said with a straight face, making Jack laugh.

"Are you ready to get back into bed. You know the only way you'll feel completely better is to lay down for a while. So no arguing."

"I'm not. I just feel too weak to move." Ianto's free hand was rubbing the swell of his belly. "How dare Livvy say this is a nice non-complicated pregnancy. I feel like there's complications all the time."

After taking the water bottle, Ianto had been drinking from, Jack helped his husband to his feet, taking on most Ianto's weight and guided him slowly to the bed. "It's a normal pregnancy for your Da's race. Being half human isn't making it easier, but Livvy's assured it's normal for you."

Ianto rolled his eyes and allowed Jack to settle him in the bed. When Jack started to pull the duvet over him, Ianto stopped him by placing his hand on Jack's. "No. I'm feeling warm. If my body temperature goes up again, I'll just go through this again."

Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto's forehead. "Rest then. I'll have dinner ready soon. You need to eat too."

"Soon, huh?" Ianto smirked. "Is Stef helping?"

"Well, soon is the general idea." Jack grimaced playfully. "She means well. Before you got pregnant, she used to like helping you do things for me. Now it's our turn to pamper you." Smiling softly, Jack kissed Ianto's forehead, his head gliding along the curve of baby belly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ianto replied before grabbing another quick kiss.

"I better let Stef know that you're okay."

"If you prefer, you could send her in with me," Ianto stated. "She was enjoying sitting on the bed with me while I rested. She was talking to the baby."

Jack smiled warmly at Ianto. "She's excited to be a big sister. Do you mind if I send her in?"

"No. It was peaceful. Nice. It's good bonding time too, so she doesn't feel pushed aside for Ifan."

"True. Right then, dinner will be soon." Jack kissed Ianto again and then kissed Ianto's belly. "Behave for your Tad, little guy."

With a smile, Ianto watched as Jack left the room and decided to close his eyes until Stephanie arrived.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Stef, are you down here?" Jack asked as he made went down the ground floor hallway. After leaving Ianto, he had checked in Stephanie's room to find it empty.

"Here, Daddy!" Stephanie's voice came from the kitchen.

Jack hastened his pace, aware of the trouble the toddler could get into. He also remembered he left the groceries he had come home with on the counter. "Stef…," Jack started as he entered the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, his mouth still open and stared at his daughter, not sure how to react.

Stephanie was sitting on a stool that had been pulled up to the counter next to where Jack had left the bags. The bags were now empty and on the floor. Some of the groceries were stacked on the counter to the side. Cupboard doors were open and Jack noticed some items haphazardly set on the shelves. There was no sign of the items that belonged in the refrigerator. The freezer items were still on the counter, except for the ice cream, which Stephanie was digging through with a spoon. She had ice cream on her face and clothes.

"Stephanie," Jack admonished once he found his voice. He went over to his daughter, and gently took the spoon and ice cream from her hand. "Ice cream is for after dinner, not before."

"I know, Daddy," Stephanie pouted.

"Then why are you eating it now?" He looked on the counter and after tossing the spoon in the sink, he picked up the cover to close the ice cream container.

"I was saving it."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Saving it? Looks like you were eating it. Saving would be putting away for later."

"No, Daddy. I was saving it from getting too soft. I couldn't reach the freezer."

Understanding lit in Jack's blue eyes. "Oh, you mean saving it from disaster?"

Stephanie nodded her head vigorously. "Like how you and Taddy save the world from aliens."

"Bad aliens, Stephanie. Good aliens we don't need to save the world from," Jack felt he had to explain to her. After all, she was part-alien because of Ianto, who was half.

Stephanie looked thoughtful as Jack placed the ice cream in the freezer. "It always seem like there are bad aliens around."

Jack sighed. "Lots of bad things come through the Rift, sweet pea. But we also get good. You don't hear from them because, well, good aliens don't start trouble, so we let them do what they want as long as they won't scare people."

"I'm not scared, Daddy."

"No, you're not." Jack returned to her side. "I see you put away most of the groceries. How come you didn't save the ice cream by putting it in the freezer?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I couldn't reach."

Jack's eyes went to the open cupboards where she had put away groceries. Stephanie looked up, following Jack's look.

"I was able to stand on the counter. I couldn't do that with the freezer."

"Stephanie," Jack started patiently. "You stood on the stool, didn't you?"

Stephanie shrugged. "A little."

"Not a little. Did you, or didn't you?"

"Just enough to get on the counter."

Jack lifted Stephanie from her seat on the stool and stared at her. "What did we tell you about climbing on stools and counters?"

"Not to. But I only wanted to help, Daddy."

"And I appreciate that, sweet pea. But we tell you these things so you don't get hurt. Understand?"

Stephanie shrugged, looking at Jack with a confused look on her little face.

"Stephanie?"

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"What apple she ate? She?" Stephanie was looking around.

Jack started to laugh and kissed her ice cream covered nose. "Ap-pre-ci-ate," he enunciated. "It means thank you, but next time let Daddy do it."

"Oh." Stephanie looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry, Daddy." She hugged him.

"It's okay, sweet pea, as long as you don't do it anymore."

"I won't."

Jack almost rolled his eyes, knowing better. He had lost count on how many times they had told her not to climb on the furniture or counters. It had to be up there right after running. He also realized that now he not only had to clean her off, but now him as her little sticky hands clenched onto his collar.

"Now, let's get us both cleaned up and then you can go keep Taddy company while he rests until dinner is ready."

"You said I could help you make it," Stephanie protested as Jack carried her to the loo.

"If you like. But Taddy is upstairs alone and he would love for you to keep him company."

"Okay. I don't want Taddy to feel alone. He's okay?"

"He's fine, Stephanie. Like I said, it's just because of the baby. Sometimes people having babies get sick, but it's not the baby being bad."

"Okay. I know the baby doesn't want to hurt Taddy."

Jack entered the small toilet and settled Stephanie on the closed seat on the toilet. He wondered, just slightly nervous, that she was already able to pick up feelings from the baby. He knew Ianto was slightly psychic, but his partner was more discrete in his usage. Stephanie had not learn discretion yet, except that she knew not to talk about aliens, Torchwood and that one of her daddies was having a baby.

"I know he doesn't, sweet pea."

Finally Jack was able to get her cleaned up and sent her up to join Ianto, while he quickly washed up and changed his shirt.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later in the evening, after dinner, the little family went for a walk. There was no rain that day, and the night sky was clear and beautiful. They had gone to a clearing where Ianto spread out a blanket and they sat, Stephanie between Ianto and Jack, looking up to the sky. As they pointed out things, Jack and Ianto shared more stories of wonders in the universe.

Jack had taken a telescope with them. It was small and lightweight, but it was not a store bought one. It was a gift from the Doctor during one of his visits early in Ianto's pregnancy, bringing along medical pregnancy information from Ianto's father's home world for Olivia. With the telescope, both men were able to show the little girl things a normal telescope could not pick up.

Their daughter did not yet know of her unique heritage, thinking they were both human. Ianto was half, and while Jack was human, he was from a time far in the future and born on another world. One day, when she was a little older, they planned to tell her. Until then, they decided she needed to learn that there was beauty out in the universe.

The walk back was more tiring to Ianto than he let on. So when they returned home, he sank gratefully onto the couch, rubbing his belly, feeling relieved to be off his feet. It was to be expected, especially in the later months. Most days, Ianto felt great, but there were days when it took a toll on him. His metabolism would feel out of whack, he'd tire easily and get violently ill from random things that did not agree with him.

Earlier that day, he was feeling too warm, but made the mistake of covering himself and Stephanie as the toddler snuggled to him. His intention was for both of them to take a nap while Jack was out doing the grocery shopping. Ianto had started to feel worn out earlier in the day, so Seleny took it upon herself to send Ianto and Jack home. The Rift was quiet and Seleny assured Jack the rest of them could handle anything that might come up. Seleny was backed up by Allan and Olivia. Jack was told to leave too so he could keep an eye on Ianto. Oddly, it was not Jack who protested the most and before Jack knew, he was talking Ianto and Stephanie home.

When Ianto had days like that, when the pregnancy made him feel weak and useless, he would also be in a mood. So he sat on the couch in a snit with himself while Jack got Stephanie prepared for bed. In his snit, he wanted the pregnancy to be over with already so he wouldn't have days like this anymore. He wanted people to stop treating him like he was fragile and to stop giving everyone reasons to think it. He envied Jack with his shorter pregnancy. Eight months, Ianto reflected. A month less than women on Earth. Meanwhile there was Ianto, at 9 bloody months pregnant with still another two more months to go. His shoes didn't fit him anymore, and his ankles were swollen – not that he saw his feet recently. If only the next two months would go by quickly! But it felt as if time was slowing down, making it seem as if the pregnancy was longer.

He dropped his head back and closed his eyes. From the sounds coming from upstairs, Ianto guessed that Stephanie was being fussy that night and giving Jack angst in getting her ready for bed. Jack's patience with her when she got in those moods amazed Ianto. He had always thought that he would be the more patient one when dealing with her. Not that he was quick to lose his patience, it was just that in all the years Ianto knew Jack, he never came across as the type with an abundance of patience when dealing with a petulant child. Ianto had to admit that Jack was pretty amazing when dealing with a cranky, petulant pregnant husband too. It was a good thing, especially since when in his moods, Jack sometimes grated on his nerves and it could have been worse when Ianto would go off on him if he wasn't.

It seemed that evening, however, Jack was on his last nerve with their daughter when he heard Jack's bellow of, "Stephanie!"

He heard feet running down the stairs and Jack's stride upstairs heading for the staircase. "Stephanie Harkness-Jones, don't you dare," Jack called out, his footsteps reaching where the staircase was.

At that time, Ianto opened his eyes to see Stephanie running into the lounge, wearing only her training pants and ran over to Ianto.

"Stephanie, why are you giving Daddy a hard time tonight?" Ianto asked, trying to keep his tone neutral. To be honest, he was not in the mood to deal with her insubordination. He had heard about the groceries from Jack, and they both had to admonish her when she hardly ate any of her dinner because she was full from the ice cream.

It was times like then that Ianto could not help but think to himself, 'Are we really having another one of these?' Why was he putting himself through all the misery of pregnancy for more days like this?

She ran straight for Ianto, but instead of jumping on the couch like she normally would do, she ran between Ianto's legs and hugged him, pressing up against his pregnant belly.

"What did I say about running?" Jack's voice came from the hallway, sounding like she was too close to getting a spanking. She had never received one, but it was not the first time she came close.

"Stef," Ianto sighed, reigning in his patience. Even that was exhausting by then. "Why?"

Stephanie smiled sweetly as she continued to hug him. "I wanted to do this." She pressed her lips to Ianto's belly and kissed it. "I love you, baby Ifan." She released Ianto to pat his belly and then turned to find Jack standing in the doorway.

Ianto's mood suddenly changed with the simple action and he smiled at his daughter.

"I was scared Taddy would fall asleep before you put me to bed, and Ifan wanted to say good night," Stephanie explained to Jack, who remained in the same place, with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm sure your brother liked that," Jack said.

"Stephanie," Ianto said and also smiled when she turned back to him. "Come here." She toddled over to Ianto, climbing on the couch. Ianto pulled her close and hugged her. "Daddy's right. And I liked that too." He kissed her cheek. "But, you did run and you gave Daddy a hard time. So I want you to apologize."

Stephanie looked over to Jack. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Jack actually rolled his eyes and said, "I wish that means you won't do it again."

Stephanie giggled, and Ianto found himself chuckling with her. "Go with Daddy, sweet pea and let him finish getting you ready for bed. I won't fall asleep and I'll be there with Daddy to tuck you into bed."

"Could you read me a story too, Taddy?"

"I could read you a story too," Ianto said, hugging her.

"I love you, Taddy. And I love baby Ifan," Stephanie said, returning the hug.

"I love you too, sweet pea." Ianto puckered his lips and Stephanie mirrored him and they kissed loudly.

She giggled and then bounded off the couch to run to Jack. "I love you Daddy."

Jack lifted her easily, and held her with one arm. "I love you too." He also kissed her. "But, you still need to stop running, devilspawn." He playfully swatted her bottom, making her laugh. "Now come on. The sooner we get you into bed, the sooner Taddy can go to sleep."

"Okay, Daddy."

Jack looked over to Ianto and winked. "I love you too." He turned in a way that make Stephanie laugh more and left the room.

Ianto shook his head, his hand resting on his swollen belly. There were good days during pregnancy and there were bad days. But Ianto knew it was worth it. Stephanie reminded him on why he was sitting there feeling like a cow, and would for another two months.

Because he was going to have another child with Jack. And even if Ifan was not like Stephanie, he would still be worth all the misery and agony.

He decided to go into the kitchen and make some tea while he waited for Jack's bellow that he was ready to tuck their daughter into bed.


	11. Breezes of Time

**The Breezes of Time  
**

Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Toshiko (mentioned), Owen (mentioned); OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Ifan Harkness-Jones, future members of Torchwood (mentioned), Mr. Weebles (mentioned)  
Spoilers: Post Torchwood S02 & Doctor Who S04 - set about 50 years after "Journey's End"  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: m/m, mpreg, past character deaths (mentioned)  
Summary: Jack finds himself before the cell he had buried Ianto over 20 years ago and remembering.  
Notes: No beta for this. Written for Day Twenty-Three for Red Is My Colour at LiveJournal in 2009.

_We bury our love in the windsory grave  
Along came the snow, that was all that remained.  
But we stayed by its side as the days turned to weeks  
And the ice kept getting thinner with every word that we'd speak._

_We bury our love in the windsory grave  
Along came the snow, that was all that remained.  
But we stayed by its side as the days turned to weeks  
And the ice kept getting thinner with every word that we'd speak._

Jack stood before the wall of cells, the particular wall being the final resting place of past Torchwood operatives. He found comfort that the day marked off ten years of not having to bury anyone else. Not all past Torchwood operatives were there. For some there was no body to recover. Once again, Jack's mind went to Owen. Since that horrid, disastrous day Jack had gotten lenient with rules on burying Torchwood's dead. If there was a body that was not too marred by beings or tech unknown to this world yet, and there was family to release the body too, Jack allowed for a proper burial. The first of those was Toshiko.

His eyes settled on the cell before him. Some choose for their final resting place to be within the underground domain that was Torchwood. It was in Ianto's will, as if the Welshman had not mentioned it to Jack enough over the years they had together. By the time Ianto had given his life to save humanity, Jack and Torchwood was the only family Ianto had left. Even if he did have contact with nieces, nephews and grand-nieces and nephews, Torchwood was still in his blood. Jack was reminded of his partner's dedication when he selflessly gave up his life in order to give the rest of the team a fighting chance.

At least his death wasn't in vain. His plan had worked. And while both Ianto and Jack lay dead, it bought the rest of the team time to do away with the aliens.

Sometimes Jack could not get that day out of his mind, and he still needed to come down and stare at the cell in silent tribute to the man who was so brave and loyal. So beautiful and loving. Yet he also knew inside the cell, there really was nothing left at all of the man he had shared life with all those years before it came to an end.

He touched the cold smooth surface, shaking his head. Ianto would call him all sorts of daft if he was aware of Jack still needing to do this on occasion. It helped, Jack reflected. It helped him to appreciate what he had in life, a reminder not to take a single thing for granted.

He heard footsteps echoing and a little voice filtering down the stairs. "DADDY!"

Smiling, Jack shook his head. He turned without so much as a farewell to the cell, as it was once a habit for him, he quickly walked through the vaults and got to the stairs. "What are you doing down here, imp?" he called up. "Stay right where you are. I'll be right there."

A giggle fluttered down the stairs as Jack took them two at a time. One day that child will find a way to be the permanent death of them. He was certain of it. He reached the landing where the four year old stood, finger in her mouth and impish silver-blue eyes looking at Jack.

He scooped up the child, holding her close as he continued his way up the stairs. "You are not supposed to come down here?"

"Unca Trenton was giving Mr. Weebles a bath, so I got bored," Stephanie Harkness-Jones replied to her daddy.

Jack shook his head. "Not an excuse. I'm going to have to punish you, you know."

She dropped her head, her forehead resting on Jack's shoulder. Jack was able to feel her remorse, and it took all his will not to fold and crumble to the tiny tyke in his arms. "I know you're sorry, sweet pea. But that won't stop you next time. So, we'll figure out something when we get home tonight."

Stephanie lifted her head and gave Jack a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Stef. But it's not getting you out of trouble. Now, tell me why you decided to venture down here."

"What's vectur, Daddy?"

"Ven-ture," Jack enunciated. He grinned with amusement as she slowly repeated the word, imitating Jack. While it was Ianto who mostly corrected her speech, they both noticed that Stephanie was developing an American accent. "Why did you come down here?" he repeated after kissing her after she got the word right.

"Because I want to go home."

Jack grinned. "Me too, sweet pea. I hope you got lots of sleep while you stayed with Aunt Seleny and Auntie Livvy?"

"Why, Daddy?"

"Because," Jack commented, laughing at the face she made at his reply. It was mean, but Jack discovered it an effective way to stop another hour of questions. At least until the next topic came up that caught her curious attention.

Jack entered the Hub, still carrying her. He put her down and kissed her head. "Okay sweet pea. Run off to your nursery and make sure you're packed. I'm going to check with Auntie Livvy on when we can leave."

Stephanie clapped her hands. "YAY! Then I can help you and Taddy? Right? You promised."

"We did," Jack agreed. "Now scat. I'll come get you when we're leaving." He also knew he would have to make one more sweep around the nursery and the Hub to make sure anything she wanted with her at home was ready to go.

Stephanie had been staying between the Hub and at Seleny and Olivia's flat the last three nights. It was time to for the family to go back to their cottage. They won't be able to settle in too much, as Jack and Ianto were looking into a larger house.

She reached up to hug Jack. "Okay Daddy. I can't wait!" She bounced up and down, clapping her hands before running off toward the nursery.

"Stephanie," Jack yelled out, "no running!" The little girl was out of his sight before he finished and he ended up saying the second part lower, almost to himself. "Dammit," he muttered. "She's going to be the death of herself one day with her running like that."

He shook his head and then made his way across the Hub in search of Olivia.

-

He entered the room what was down the hallway from the nursery and smiled at the scene. Ianto was sitting in an easy chair, holding the tiny newborn infant in his arms. He had a bottle and was feeding the baby. Ianto glanced up and smiled at Jack. "Hey," he greeted.

Jack went across the room and kissed Ianto's head. "Hey back," he said. His eyes fixed on the little bundle in Ianto's arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to get out of this imprisonment," Ianto replied with a groan."

"It wasn't that bad," Jack tried to assure him.

"This coming from the man who almost tore down the Hub going stir crazy in his final days of pregnancy," Ianto deadpanned.

"Of course."

"He's almost done with feeding and then let's go. Olivia already came by and told me that I'm officially released. And ready to go back out in the public again." The relief in his voice heavy. Jack already sensed it from his partner before the other man stopped talking.

"I know you were ready to go home two days ago," Jack said, watching the baby suck noisily from the bottle. "But you know Olivia wanted to keep Ifan close to the Hub for a few days, just in case. And you had a chance to heal completely too. Even if you were attempting to take over the Hub yesterday."

"I was bored," Ianto replied, sighing. "Yes, I understand. I had to deal with you for those three days after Stephanie was born, even if you were healed and on your feet within hours of giving birth."

Jack smiled softly as he leaned over to kiss Ianto's forehead. "I'm pleased to see how quickly you healed. That's a good sign."

Ianto smiled back. "It is. But I'm still not ready to test it anytime soon."

The baby was finished feeding. Jack reached out to take the baby from Ianto's arms, holding him by his shoulder and rubbing his back. "I'll take him from here, while you get ready to leave."

Ianto stood up, and shook his head as Jack continued to rub the baby's back, murmuring softly to his new son. "Honestly, Jack. And that's a new shirt." Ianto placed the towel he held over Jack's shoulder as best as he could with the infant resting against Jack, a little fist clenching the collar.

"And there will be plenty more new shirts," Jack commented, watching Ianto stretch languishly. "Besides, baby goop isn't as bad as alien goop."

"Leave it to you to have a unique perspective on child upbringing. Even if I'm inclined to agree with you." Ianto went over to where he had a carry case and started to throw some items still around the room for the baby.

Jack continued to watch as Ianto bent over. His low jeans dipped and Jack started to grin. "Did Olivia say anything about when we can assume," his eyes shifted over to the baby boy in his arms and grinned, "adult relations?"

"Yes, she did. She said as soon as we can find some time between taking care of a newborn. Along with a toddler."

Jack laughed, remembering the first weeks they had Stephanie with them. "I think this weekend, we cash in one of those coupons we were given by the others for one childfree night."

"Let's get home first, Jack, and settle everyone in."

Jack continued to smile, his smile getting wider.

Yes, he thought, there is plenty in his life to appreciate and he was certain to make sure he'd never take it for granted.

Especially considering that almost nine years before, he was standing before that cell, feeling empty and cold inside. Never did he think during any of his many times in that spot that he would be once again taking Ianto home to their cottage, accompanied by two beautiful child.

He kissed the soft down of the baby's dark head. "Never again," he whispered. "Never to be lonely again. And you, my beautiful little man, will never be lonely again. Welcome to the world, Ifan Harkness-Jones."

The baby spit out, finally releasing gas, almost like a reply. All Jack was able to do was laugh.


	12. Moving Day

**Moving Day  
**

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, OC's (including Stephanie, Jack and Ianto's 3 year old daughter)  
Spoilers: None, but this is post-TW series 2 and DW series 4 - by about 50 years.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warnings: Slash, MPREG, past character deaths, major fluff.  
Summary: The Harkness-Jones family's 1st night in their new home  
Notes: Written for Day Three of Red Is My Colour at LiveJournal in 2009. Massively unbeta, so please forgive all mistakes. The prompt was Shakespeare's Sonnet 97.

_"How like a winter hath my absence been  
From thee, the pleasure of the fleeting year!  
What freezings have I felt, what dark days seen!  
What old December's bareness everywhere!"_

- William Shakespeare,  
_**Sonnet 97**_

Jack was settled on the sofa in the family room of their new home. A couple of hours ago, the others from Torchwood had left after helping the family move into the larger house. It was an emotional day for Jack, having to say goodbye once again to their beloved cottage. It had been his home with Ianto for almost twenty years, moving into the cottage shortly after their Civil Partnership. Then when Jack had lost Ianto, he still couldn't let go of it, so for the next 21 years, he had rented it out. Suddenly, Jack was given a second chance with Ianto – his Ianto back from the dead after 21 years, in the form of a 21 year old half-human/half-alien who appeared with the Doctor one night. Stefaine claimed he had saved Jack from permanent death that night, and went on to explain that he was Ianto reincarnated. By the next morning, a second miracle had happened. Stefaine had regained all his memories of his previous life as Ianto Jones. From that day on, he had been Ianto Jones again, only with a double set of memories of his life. He was every bit the man Jack remembered and loved, and yet so much more now. As soon as they were able to, they had moved back into the little cottage. It had been their home for the last eight years. The last three years, the cottage seemed a little smaller, but the little family of three fit with no problem.

Now they were four. Five weeks before, Ianto had given birth to Ifan Harkness-Jones. They knew they needed to get a larger place, but waited until after Ianto gave birth, not to take any chances of someone realizing that there was a pregnant male.

Jack had just put Ifan down in his cot not long before, and needed to sit down and unwind a little. Ianto was somewhere in the house, no doubt turning chaos into organization. Jack looked around the room. All the furniture was in place, thanks to their friends, but most of their belongings were packed in boxes piled up in each room.

Immediately after their friends had left, the first thing the couple did, was unpack the kitchen boxes and putting everything up in cupboards, with Stephanie helping. Jack started to smile as he remembered Ianto's face when they heard a huge clatter from behind them, and they turned to find Stephanie tilting over a box, spilling its contents all over the floor. Jack decided to find the box with Stephanie's stuffed doll collection and set her up in her bedroom, placing her dolls around her new room, giving Ianto a chance to recover.

Once Jack and Ianto was finished in the kitchen, they both went to check in on Stephanie's progress with her dolls. They discovered that day that their little girl's methods of unpacking was much like Jack's, only Jack learned not to spill the contents of a box around Ianto. However, the meticulous way she already had set up her dolls around the room showed she was developing Ianto's knack for order.

The three had a quick dinner, with Ifan in his basket close by. After dinner, Stephanie had gone off to her room, while Jack and Ianto unpacked things they would need immediately in their room, along with items for the children. After that, Jack had picked up Ifan, while Ianto went off to see what else he could unpack somewhere in the house. Jack fed the baby, changed him and settled him in his cot that they kept in their bedroom. They had speakers for the monitor around the house, but Jack had the monitor set for his wrist strap. If any little thing concerning the baby boy needing immediate attention, an alert would go off on Jack's wrist strap.

Jack looked at the time, realizing that if Ianto did not show up soon, he would be the one to get Stephanie ready for bed, because his partner would most certainly be involved in setting more order somewhere in the house. Jack knew he would be able to find Ianto quickly with a press of a button on his wrist strap, but he knew better than interrupt Ianto when he was busy. Ianto would make sure he was in Stephanie's room in time to say good night to her, tucking her in with Jack on her first night in her new room.

A few minutes later, Ianto walked into the room, carrying an opened box. "There you are," Ianto said.

"Yeah. Where were you?" Jack asked.

"Trying to sort out whatever you did in packing up the books," Ianto remarked.

Jack indicated the box Ianto still held. "What's up with that?"

"I was going to ask you. Did you open this?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I didn't come across any books yet. I take it that you didn't?"

"Nope. I know it was taped up when it came in the house."

Jack snorted. Of course Ianto knew that. He had gone through the entire house once the last carton was brought in, checking off everything on a list on his PDA. "What's the big deal?" Jack asked, and immediately regretted asking when Ianto glared at him. He let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. It's only a box, I know. But there's a book missing."

"Which one?" Jack asked.

"I don't know."

Jack gave Ianto an incredulous look.

Ianto put down the box and placed his hands on his hips. "I didn't look through the titles to determine that. Especially since this is one of the boxes you packed."

"Oh. Right. How do you know one is missing then?"

Ianto nudged the box, making Jack look down. He saw the empty place where he knew he had packed the box full. "Gotcha. So? We have a mystery?" He glanced up at Ianto. "Stephanie? Maybe she was looking for her books?" He shrugged.

"I can believe she went through it, but this is the classics in this box. We didn't bring her up to these yet." Ianto sat down next to Jack. He noticed for the first time Jack's feet up on the coffee table.

Jack moved them after Ianto continued to glare at his feet for a few seconds. "I couldn't find the pillow," Jack said defensively.

"You could live without putting your feet up on the table for a night. We'll find it by tomorrow."

"Ianto, we are going to get some sleep tonight? I don't know about you, but I'm actually exhausted tonight. I could do with a couple of hours of sleep. You must be more. I mean, with you still recovering from having Ifan."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm not still recovering. I keep telling you that. I told you that the day after I had him. Even Olivia claims I healed from the surgery not long after, and yet you lot insist that I still have the six week recovery period. Why?"

"Not taking chances? I mean, I'm more certain than before that whatever made you get your memories back also made you immortal, but do you want to take the chance when you don't have to."

"No, but when everything was healed by the second day after giving birth, don't you think carrying on like this five weeks later is overkill."

"Maybe." Jack pulled Ianto to him. "But that's only because I love you."

"Don't start, Jack. Now, mystery of the missing book."

"Untitled book, since we don't know which one it is." He ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. "Look, it's time to round Stephanie up for bed. Let's ask her, and if she doesn't know, once she's in bed, I'll help you look for it."

"Sure. Use our daughter to get your way."

When Jack looked at Ianto, he saw the other man trying to keep from smiling. Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto. "Go on, you. Come on, bedtime for the imp." He stood up and held out his hand for Ianto.

"Just when I got comfortable," Ianto sighed.

"Ah ha! So you do need some sleep."

"I didn't say that, Jack." Ianto took Jack's hand and allowed the older man to help him up.

The two men discovered their daughter was not in her room. After sharing a look, both wondering what could their daughter be up to, they went on a search around the house. When Jack passed their bedroom, he stopped by the door, putting his ear against the wood. With a grin, he signaled for Ianto to join him.

"What?"

"Shh, listen. I think we solved the mystery."

They heard Stephanie's voice inside their room. Quietly they opened the door, to find the little girl was sitting on the edge of their bed, a large book opened and almost overtaking her lap. Next to the bed, the baby slept in his cot. Stephanie was reading from the book, sometimes stumbling over a word that was new to her, or mispronouncing it. They immediately realized it was Shakespeare.

Realizing she wasn't alone with her brother, she stopped reading and looked up at her daddies.

"Hi sweet pea," Jack said. "What are you up to?"

"Reading, Daddy."

"Really?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Are you reading to your brother?" Ianto asked.

"Yep! Baby Ifan was lonely in the new room, so I came to read to him. I only found the hard books, but I'm trying, Taddy."

"I see. And you were doing very good," Ianto replied, smiling fondly at his daughter.

"I don't know all the words," Stephanie said, frowning a little.

Jack moved across the room and sat down next to the little girl, picking up the book from her lap. "That's okay, sweetheart. That's how you learn. Taddy and I will help you with the harder ones."

Stephanie hugged Jack, smiling. "YAY!"

Jack kissed her head and glanced over to Ianto. Ianto got the message and joined Jack and Stephanie on the bed. Stephanie scrambled so she could be between her daddies.

"We're very proud of you, Stef," Ianto stated, also kissing his little girl.

"And that was very nice of you to read to your baby brother so he wouldn't be lonely," Jack added.

Stephanie beamed at the compliments from her fathers. "I love little brother."

"We know you do, sweetheart," Ianto said softly. He put his arm around her.

"Ifan's happy that we're all together. Can you read for him now, Taddy? Please?"

"Sure sweetheart. I can do that. Will you and Daddy also listen?"

"Yep!" Stephanie exclaimed, nodding her head.

Jack playfully put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet, sweet pea. We want Ifan to sleep too."

"Oh!" When Jack removed his hand, she placed her own over her mouth, causing both the men to smile.

Jack handed Ianto the book. "There you go, Taddy."

Ianto opened the book. "Anything in particular?" he asked.

"Dunno," Stephanie replied.

"On?"

"What's paticler?"

"Par-ti-cu-lar," Ianto enunciated slowly.

Stephanie slowly repeated after Ianto and smiled up at him. "Good?"

"Beautiful," Ianto replied.

"Yay!" she said softly, looking down at her brother. "But what does it mean?"

"Is there anything in the book that you want Taddy to read?" Jack said.

"Dunno," she replied, putting her finger to her mouth.

"Why not?" Ianto asked.

"'Cause I don't know any of the stories."

Jack chuckled, hugging his daughter. "Taddy's choice," he commented, amused.

Ianto closed the book and opened it again. "I'll pick someone on this page. Okay?"

"Yep!" Stephanie agreed. It appeared to be a sound choice to her.

The three sat on the bed, watching over the sleeping baby while Ianto read from the book. Jack started to grin, realizing it was a good way for their family to spend the first night in their new house.

Stephanie rested her head against Jack's side, her finger in her mouth again, listening intently to the smooth, pleasant timber of Ianto's voice as he read.

_"How like a winter hath my absence been  
From thee, the pleasure of the fleeting year!  
What freezings have I felt, what dark days seen!  
What old December's bareness everywhere!"_

Ianto stopped reading.

"Finish it, Taddy," Stephanie requested.

"I did, Stef. That's it. I can read another if you like."

"Oh." Stephanie looked thoughtful for a moment and then sat up, moving her head away from Jack. She stared up at Ianto. "Taddy?"

"Yes, sweet pea?" Ianto replied.

"What does it mean?"

Jack started to smile, trying not to laugh. Ianto shook his head, smiling fondly at his daughter. Together both Jack and he started to laugh, hugging their daughter.


	13. Who's Your Daddy?

**Who's Your Daddy?  
**

Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Seleny Williams/Olivia Burns  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: Implied past MPREG, slash, femslash, extreme fluff, some angst. Maybe one or two bad words.  
Summary: Seleny and Olivia have an announcement.  
Notes: Great big thanks to Gracie_Musica and teachwriteslash for the beta and sounding board, as well as cjharknessgirl also for being a sounding board. Any other goofs are definitely mine. Written in March 2009.

"This was wonderful," Jack stated as he leaned back in his chair. As he gazed across the dining table at his hostesses, he was tempted to open his belt and unbutton his trousers. "I'm stuffed," he announced.

"Me too. Thank you for inviting us," Ianto said with a smile.

"You're very welcome," Seleny said. "Thank you both for coming over today." Her smile was warm.

Ianto shared a glance with Jack before replying. "You know we're always happy to come here. As much as we enjoy your company at our home."

Jack leaned forward, resting his arms on the table after pushing aside his empty plate. "So, what are you two up to?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" Olivia asked defensively.

Ianto snorted. "There's that, for one. Why so defensive? For another, you requested just us and not the kids."

"And you both have been acting skittish since we arrived, while you wined and dined us," Jack added. "So, what's up?"

Seleny sighed heavily. As she took Olivia's hand in hers, she gave her uncles a weak smile. "You two mean the most to me, other than my parents. I wanted you to know first. And I plan to tell Tad, but even if he knows about Torchwood, he won't know as much as you will."

"What's going on, Sel?" Jack asked.

"Olivia and I decided that we want to add to the Torchwood nursery," Seleny announced.

Jack sat back in his seat and started to smile. "That's great," he said. "If that's what you want. And I know Stephanie will be excited to have a cousin."

Ianto looked from Jack to the two women. "Of course you have my blessings, but there's more, isn't there?"

Seleny started to look nervous. "Well, yeah. There is something else."

Jack started to look confused. "What do you mean there's something else?"

Ianto pointed to the women. "Two eggs, Jack. Two eggs, no sperm. That's what I'm getting at."

"So? They're far from the first to conceive through a turkey baster," Jack commented, still wondering what Ianto's point was.

"Oi!" Olivia exclaimed. "I'd like to think that after all this time, medicine has evolved."

"Fine," Ianto sighed with a roll of his eyes. "The technique used has evolved, but it still comes down to the same thing. So my point is," Ianto spared a glance at Jack before giving his attention back to the two women, "have you given any thought about the sperm donor?"

Jack sputtered, his eyes wide. "Ianto!" he exclaimed.

"Really, Jack. We're all adults here, and we're discussing having children. Olivia delivered ours. So it's no time for you to display that hang up of yours about talking about sex with Seleny. She's not the little girl we used to play in our garden with anymore."

"Yeah, huh?" Jack remarked with a sigh. "They grow up, don't they?" He sighed again. "Any chance of keeping that from happening with Stef? Or Ifan?"

Ianto chuckled. "Ifan isn't even six months old. Don't you think it's a little early to start worrying about him moving out, getting married and having kids of his own? And hopefully in that order."

"Yes, of course. So 21st century," Jack commented with a sniff. Those close to the Captain noticed the little action whenever he would compare the 21st century to the 51st.

"Right," Ianto said, trying not to smirk. "So I guess it'll be fine for Stef to come home at 17 and announce we're going to be grandfathers, I suppose."

"Um…." Jack decided to play with the edge of the empty plate he pushed away.

Seleny and Olivia laughed at their uncle. "You're so cute at times, Uncle Jack," Seleny laughed.

"Shut up," Jack muttered, eyes still on the plate.

Ianto reached out to take the hand on the plate in his. "Jack, how long have you lived in the 51st century? And how long ago was that? Face it, you're a 21st century man now, whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, I know. It's still out of habit. But you do realize that before you know, it'll be the 22nd century."

"Oi, you two!" Seleny grumbled. "You're making me feel older than I am already."

Jack grinned at his niece. "You don't look a day over 35, sweetheart."

Olivia snorted. "No wonder why you ended up with a man. You never tell a woman she looks older than 18, and you know that."

Jack shrugged. "That all depends on what planet the woman is from. I know some worlds where 18 is considered younger than Stephanie is. Or even about Ifan's age."

"Alright, enough already, Mr. I've Seen the Universe," Seleny commented, trying to look annoyed, but not quite hiding her smile.

Ianto politely coughed. "Jack's not the only one who saw the Universe," he pointed out. "I had done some extensive travel on my own before I met the Doctor."

"Show offs," Seleny quipped. "So now that we're way off the topic, I take it we can just go ahead with plans, and not tell you where we're getting the sperm sample from?"

"You're your mother's daughter, you know that," Ianto commented, affectionately. "Persistent, and at times, bluntly to the point."

"Of course," Seleny grinned. "And on that note, why don't I just plow ahead with the rest?" She looked over at Olivia, who nodded with a sly grin.

"Okay," Jack said. "We're ready. Should we be scared?"

"Maybe."

"Before we go any further, it wouldn't be one of us, I hope," Ianto stated.

"So 21st century Earth thinking for a man of the universe," Jack quipped.

Ianto glared at him. "Still need to work on your deadpanning, Jack."

"I would never dare to pretend I'm as good as you at it. You hold the title."

They started when both Seleny and Olivia cleared their throats loudly.

"Sorry," Jack said, looking rueful. "You were saying?" Ianto looked equally apologetic.

"No, it's not one of you. We're 21st century females, you know," Olivia stated. "Not to mention that Sel's mam will have enough to say about our choice."

"Oh no," Jack remarked. "Please don't tell me I'm going to have your mother haunting my ass because I'm going to allow something."

"Well, maybe. I don't think she knows. Yet. And my Tad will never know that much," Seleny explained. "I'll tell him we went for a sperm bank or something."

"Meanwhile, whose sperm will you be using?" Ianto asked once more.

"We do have samples in Torchwood," Seleny started.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, along with blood, we do require men to donate sperm samples," Jack stated. "So who's going to be your baby daddy?"

"Owen Harper," Seleny replied, staring at Jack and Ianto.


	14. Walk In the Snow

**Walk In the Snow  
**

Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, OC's (including Stephanie, Jack and Ianto's daughter and Ifan, their son)  
Spoilers: None, but this is post-TW series 2 and DW series 4 - by about 50 years.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warnings: Slash, MPREG, past character deaths, major fluff.  
Summary: The Harkness-Jones go for some playtime in the snow.  
Notes: Written for Day Five of Red Is My Colour at LiveJournal in 2009. No beta. The prompt was the lyrics to Winter Weather.

WINTER WEATHER  
Benny Goodman & Peggy Lee

I love the winter weather  
Because the two of us can get together  
There's nothing sweeter, finer  
When it's nice and cold I can hold  
My baby closer, to me  
Collecting all the kisses that are due me  
I love the winter weather  
Because I've got my love to keep me warm  
I love the winter weather  
Because the two of us can get together  
There's nothing sweeter, finer  
When it's nice and cold I can hold  
My baby closer, to me  
Collecting little kisses that are due me  
I love the winter weather  
Because I've got my love to keep me warm

"Stephanie, put your hat back on. It's cold out here." Ianto went over to the four year old, setting her hat on her head. "Keep it on, sweet pea."

"But my head's hot, Taddy," Stephanie remarked.

"You're head will get hotter if you get sick and have a fever," Ianto warned her.

Stephanie stuck out her lower lip, pouting. "Okay, Taddy."

Ianto shook his head. She had definitely inherited Jack's pout. He felt someone come up behind him. Stephanie looked past him, her face lit up with a smile. "Don't you dare, Jack," Ianto warned, while Stephanie giggled.

"Aww, you're no fun."

Ianto did not have to be looking at Jack to know he was pouting. Stephanie pouted along with her daddy. Sighing, Ianto turned around and found Jack, holding Ifan, and grinning. In his other hand was a snowball. Ifan was holding a plastic spade made for his size. The baby was swinging it, babbling away.

"What do you have there, little bug?" Ianto asked, leaning over to kiss his son's rosy red cheeks.

The little boy squealed and held his arms out toward Ianto.

Jack chuckled. "Looks like it's your turn to lug this one around a bit, Taddy." He handed the baby over to Ianto and looked down at Stephanie. "Tell you what, sweet pea. If you keep your hat on, you can show Ifan how to make a snowman."

Stephanie clapped her hands with glee. "Snowman!"

Jack took her by her hand and started to walk. "That looks like a good place." He indicated a spot not far from where they were.

Stephanie started to lead Jack, her little legs trudging through the snow in her purple snow boots. In the last year or so, it became apparent that her favorite color was purple. She looked back to make sure Jack was still following her, even if she still grasped his hand. She looked back further. "Hurry up, Taddy! Ifan wants to make a snowman!"

Ianto grinned as he walked behind Jack and Stephanie. "Is that true, Ifan? Do you want to make a snowman with Stephanie?"

The little boy waved his arms about as he started to squeal and smile. He still clenched onto the toy spade Jack had given to him. Ianto chuckled and kissed the boys forehead, then assured his hat was securely on.

They arrived at the spot Jack indicated. The ground was level, and the snow was not too deep, but there were a few piles he thought the kids could use for their snowman. He bent over to make sure Stephanie's gloves were secure, and attached to her jacket. They had lost so many gloves in the four years since she was born, that Jack was wondering if there was alien tech out there designed to steal children's gloves.

Ianto settled Ifan down next to Stephanie. "There you go, little man. Let you sister show you want you need to do."

Ifan looked up at Ianto, grinning and then went over to a pile of snow and sat backward on it. He started to laugh, obviously finding it fun and babbled away, waving his spade.

Jack and Ianto shared a look, and then Ianto rolled his eyes, while Jack chuckled.

"Just my luck both our kids have more of you in them," Ianto muttered, rolling his eyes again.

They watched as Stephanie looked back at her little brother. Putting her hands on her hips, she rolled her eyes. "Ifan. Honestly."

Jack started to laugh. "More of me?" he choked out, still laughing.

Ianto started to chuckle with Jack. "Stephanie, watch Ifan and let him help you make the snowman. Daddy and I are going to walk around a bit." He took Jack's hand in his.

Jack saw the look on his daughter's face. "We'll stay in sight, sweet pea. Taddy and I just want to walk a little while you two are making a snowman. Okay?"

Stephanie nodded. "Okay Daddy. Have fun."

Ifan waved his spade around. Jack and Ianto took it as permission to walk away a little.

Hand in hand, they walked away from the two children, watching Stephanie make a ball for her snowman, while Ifan tried to beat it down with his spade.

"You had to give that to him, didn't you?" Ianto asked, watching their children in amusement as they walked.

"He wanted to help dig the car out of the snow, so.…" Jack shrugged and grinned. "Are you getting cold yet?"

"A little. What about you?"

"I'm wondering how those two not even feel the cold. It's freezing out here, but they wanted to play in the snow. So here we are."

"Yeah, huh?" Ianto suddenly grinned. Releasing Jack's hand, he bent over to scoop up some snow and pitched it at Jack, hitting him right on the neck.

Jack looked stunned for a moment, before he retaliated. The two men started to run around, engaging in a snowball fight. Before they knew it, the two children abandoned their snowman and started to run after their daddies, throwing snowballs.

At one point, Jack twisted to avoid the latest snowball hurled from Stephanie and slide. He went down into the snow, tripping up Ianto, who also started to fall. Both men yelped in surprise, while the two children cheered and laughed.

Jack ended up flat on his back, with Ianto falling on him. He let out grunt when Ianto landed. Ianto was laughing as he lay on Jack. Jack grinned up at his partner, wrapping his arms around Ianto.

"I'm here so you can have a soft landing," Jack said, smiling.

"Keeping me warm too."

"Yeah, huh?"

Ianto smiled down at him. "Don't worry. When we get up, we'll round the imps up, and go back to the house. They'll be ready for a nap, and then I'll warm you up."

"I like the sound of that."

Ianto's head moved to capture Jack's mouth. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too." They kissed gently, but not lacking passion.

"Ow!" Ianto broke the kiss when he got his with a snowball.

"Yay Daddy and Taddy!" he heard Stephanie cry out and he got his with another snowball.

Ifan ambled up to Jack's head and dropped a tiny handful of snow on his face, starting to laugh. "Yay Dada!" he giggled. He moved around his fathers and started to hit Ianto with the plastic spade, laughing himself silly. Meanwhile Ianto was being pelted with snowballs.

The spade was too light to do any harm, especially being swung by a one year old. Stephanie was not throwing the snowballs too hard. The two children were just having fun in the snow and taking advantage at being able to get at their daddies.

Ianto started to laugh. "Well, you give me a soft landing, while I'll protect you from the snow."

Jack started to laugh. "I say at the count of three, we show those two who are the daddies."

"Indeed. One…"

"Two…" Ianto felt Jack's body tense up, and he prepared to move off Jack. He was mindful not to hit into any of the two giggling children.

"Three…." Jack laughed.

Both men jumped up and Ianto went for Stephanie, while Jack swept Ifan up in his arms, making the baby boy laugh more.

The eventually made it back to the house. It took a while because the family was having too much fun in the snow on their way back.

Jack and Ianto did not even mind that Stephanie lost one of her gloves at some point just before they got to the house.


	15. Button Up Your Overcoat

**Button Up Your Overcoat  
**

Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Stephanie and Ifan Harkness-Jones  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I'm pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood.  
Warning: Mentions of MPREG, m/m relationship, extreme fluff  
Summary: Stephanie and Ifan want to go out to play on an extremely cold day.  
Notes: Another little cute glimpse of life at the Harkness-Jones home from "Time After Time". Written for Day Fourteen of Red Is My Colour at LiveJournal in 2009. Prompt at the beginning.

_It's time to get out the thermal underwear and thickest pullovers – Britain is set for shockingly cold weather for at least the next couple of weeks._

After a glorious Christmas, with not a hint of a snowflake, temperatures have been slipping steadily downwards, with minus 11C (12F) recorded in Aviemore, in the Highlands, on Saturday night.

-_Times New Report__  
December 29, 2008_

"Ianto," Jack called out, as he entered the bedroom he shared with the other man. "Any idea where our kids are?"

Ianto turned, holding a pair of little pants he was in the midst of folding. "If I know them, they're in the kitchen, impatiently waiting by the door, waiting to go out."

"Why are they waiting?" Jack asked.

"Because it's freezing cold out there, Jack. I prefer if they stay inside."

Jack leaned against the door frame, folding his arms. "I can't say I don't agree with you. But you know those kids. We can't keep them locked up in the house."

"I know," Ianto said, placing the pants down on bed. He started to go through the laundry basket. "I told them if they dress extra warm, that they could go out for a short while. I'm looking for Ifan's thermies. Then I'll get them dressed and let them out for a while. Ah, here we go." He picked up the small pair of thermal underwear and turned to Jack. "Feel up to helping me get those two ready for fifteen minutes outside."

Jack laughed. "I'll give them twenty, but I'll help." He went over to take the pile of clothing from Ianto. "I take it we're going to have to strip them down and then rebuild."

"That's the plan. They didn't want to wait in here." Ianto rolled his eyes. "I wonder if I was that bad once."

"Twice," Jack remarked, winking with a grin, causing Ianto to chuckle.

"What about you? Or was that way too long ago for you to remember?"

"Oh, Gray and I were normal kids in every sense. When I was 9, we went on holiday off planet. It was the first time we saw snow. My parents couldn't get us inside." Jack chuckled as they made their way downstairs.

At the landing in the hallway, they heard Ifan squealing and laughing. Both men looked at each other, wondering what Stephanie was up. Their daughter had a habit of working their son up. Ifan was just past 18 months old, and followed his sister everywhere. Once in a while, the siblings would fight, as was normal, but most of the time they were best friends. Stephanie was always quick to protect her little brother.

"Is that Stef singing?" Jack asked as they approached the kitchen.

Ianto put a finger to his mouth as they approached the doorway to the kitchen and they peered in. Stephanie was in her heavy winter coat and boots. Ifan was standing before Stephanie, with his little stubby arms held out at 45 degree angles, like he could not put his arms completely down. It was obvious why looking at the tiny boy. He had to be wearing several shirts and sweatshirts, along with at least two pairs of pants stuffed into his boots. He had his gloves on.

Stephanie was struggling to pull together the upper half of the little gray wool coat that looked like Jack's greatcoat. It was obvious she would not have much luck closing the coat with all the shirts, along with a hooded jacket under it, the hood covering Ifan's head. His dark hair stuck out from the hat he also wore in wild angles.

The little boy was giggling as he wiggled under his big sister's attempts to close his coat.

"Stay still, Ifan. You can't go out until your coat is closed. Taddy says it's really cold outside. And he don't want us to get sick."

"Out!" Ifan squealed, jumping up and down.

"Still, Ifan." Stephanie placed her hand flat on the top of her baby brother's head, as if it would keep him still. The little boy giggled again, but stayed still, gazing up at his sister.

As Stephanie went back to attempting to button the coat, he waved his little arms, squealing. "Out! Whee!"

"Soon, Ifan." Stephanie's little face screwed up in concentration as she managed to get one button.

"Thing, this!"

"You want me to sing again?" Stephanie asked.

"YAY!" He flapped his little arms again as much as he could, laughing.

Jack took Ianto's hand as they watched their two children. Ianto wore a tender look as he leaned against Jack. Both men were filled with love and pride for the two children.

Jack's jaw dropped when Stephanie's high, sweet little voice started to sing to her brother. _"Button up your overcoat, when the wind is free. Oh, take care of yourself, you belong to me."_

"YAY!" Ifan squealed, and started to bounce.

"Ifan, stay still or we can't go outside."

Jack was aware of Ianto's eyes on him. "What?" he asked low with a huge grin on his face.

"Definitely you," Ianto murmured.

"Yeah, huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

"Almost a sin to break them up, but we let them keep it up, it'll be dark and definitely too cold to let them out."

Taking a step into the kitchen, Jack asked, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Dada! Out!" Ifan squealed.

"Taddy said we could go out, but needed extra clothes," Stephanie offered.

"Yes, I did, Stef," Ianto commented. "But I also told you to wait for me, while I get your warm undies from the wash."

"We don't need 'em, Taddy. We're warm."

Jack was studying Ifan as he gently moved Stephanie away from the little boy. He lifted her up with a grunt, realizing soon he would no longer be able to carry her around like he had been. At least there was still Ifan for a few more years. "Yeah, you look warm. Hey Ifan, can you take a step toward Taddy?"

"Whee!" Ifan squealed, waving his arms. He took a very small, but very waddling step toward Ianto, almost losing his balance. Jack reached out with one hand and kept the little boy from falling backwards.

Ianto tsked at the child. "Stephanie, I think it's wonderful that you made sure you and your brother are dressed nice and warm, but I don't think Ifan can move very well."

Stephanie started to frown. "I'm sorry, Taddy." She buried her head in Jack's shoulder.

Jack rubbed her back. "Nothing to be sorry for, sweet pea. Daddy and Taddy are very proud of you." He kissed the side of his daughter's head. "But it'll be easier if you let us put on some thermies, and less clothes. Then you and Ifan can play outside."

"Okay, Daddy." Stephanie lifted her head.

Jack grinned and rubbed his nose against his daughter's. "You know what else?"

"What Daddy?"

"I'll go and play with you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

"YAY! Here that, Ifan? Daddy's gonna play with us."

"Dada, yay!" came from Ifan, who was currently being undressed by Ianto.

Ianto chuckled as Jack put Stephanie down. "Okay Stef, walk test," Jack said. "Let's see you walk a straight line."

Stephanie giggled as she walked over toward Ifan and then back.

"What do you think, Taddy?" Jack asked.

"I think Stephanie did a good job with dressing warm and she can go out like that. Ifan should be ready in a few minutes."

Jack grinned, holding Stephanie's hand as they watched Ianto dressed the little boy. Grinning, Jack started to sing, _"Button up your overcoat, when the wind is free, oh take good care of yourself, you belong to me."_

Stephanie started to jump up and down. As Jack went into the next verse, she sang along with him, _"Eat an apple every day, get to bed by three. Oh, take good care of yourself, you belong to me."_

Ianto's smile grew. He knew the song very well. In another lifetime, he had danced with Jack to the song. In this one, he heard it every night when Jack would sit in the rocking chair, as he fed their infant daughter. He had another song for Ifan, explaining to Ianto that he wanted each child to know they had a special song from Daddy. It was heartwarming to Ianto that the little girl knew that was her special song from Daddy, and decided to share it with her little brother. He joined in as Jack and Stephanie went into the following verse, while Ifan tried to hum and sound along.

_"When you sass a traffic cop, use diplomacy; just take good care of yourself, you belong to me!"_

With the expert practice of a father of two, Ianto had Ifan ready to put on his sweater and coat. He pulled the little boy to him and hugged him on the last line, causing Ifan to laugh.

Jack picked up the coat and handed it to Stephanie. Ianto stood up and went over to Jack, putting is arm around the older man's waist, watching as Stephanie went back to the verse she was singing when they walked in. This time she had success in buttoning up the mini-greatcoat.

"We're ready, Daddy!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Let me get my sweater and jacket, and I'll be right out," Jack said.

"Watch your little brother, Stef," Ianto cautioned.

"I will, Taddy. Let's go, Ifan."

"Out!" Ifan scrambled for the door, laughing.

"Wait a minute," Jack said. "Stef, where's your gloves."

"In my pocket, Daddy." She took out one glove and put it on. Then she put her ungloved hand into her other pocket. Her face screwed up as she dug deeper into the pocket.

"Stephanie!" Ianto exclaimed. "Not again!"

Jack laughed. "You two stay right here and I'll be back ready to go out. And I'll have a new pair of gloves for you, young lady. Because you can't go out with only one glove."

"Sorry." She hung her head.

Ianto noticed something sticking out of one of the pockets of the extra clothes he discarded from Ifan. "Stephanie," he called out, reaching for the article of clothing. "Here you go, baby girl."

"My glove! Ifan had it. Thank you, Taddy!" She ran over to hug Ianto. Ifan waited impatiently at the door, thumping his flat hand against it.

"Go on," Ianto said, kissing his daughter. "I think I'll join Daddy when he goes out to join you."

"YAY! Ifan exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Really Taddy?" Stephanie asked.

"Really," Ianto replied laughing. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

Jack and Ianto watched as Stephanie opened the door and let Ifan out. "Ifan! No running!" she called out as the little boy charged outside.

Jack rested his head against Ianto's as both men started to laugh.

"Now that sounds familiar," Ianto mused.

"Yeah, huh? C'mon along, Taddy. Let's get dressed to play with the devilspawn."

Ianto took a moment to kiss Jack, and after closing the door, followed Jack to get their outerwear.

***Button Up Your Overcoat** - DeSylva / Brown / Henderson, 1928


End file.
